Last Straw
by Book Wolf
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo. Not wanting to be around the corpse, Kagome leaves with Shippo. They leave the group undetected, only to meet up with someone they know.
1. An arrival and a decision

Last Straw  
  
Desert Wolf  
  
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo. Kagome decides to look for the shards by herself. Shippo hears her leaving and demands to come, not wanting to be alone again. They leave when everyone is asleep, hoping to not be noticed until they have a good head start. Their plea is granted, but they soon meet up with someone they know all to well.  
  
Pairing: Most likely Kouga/Kagome, but could be Sess/Kagome if enough people want it.  
  
A/N: Hello! This is my first fic. I'm happy that I'm finally posting something. I realize some people may not read this because of the pairing, but don't blame me, blame the fire-breathing plot dragon and a Kag/Kou shipping muse. I hope you enjoy this. I can take constructive criticism, but don't flame. I'll just use it to make tea. The water I don't use will be poured down flamers shirts. I'm fairly certain we have some old Barney tapes here, along with some duct tape and a chair that is nearly impossible to move. Oh yeah, this will be mostly in Kag's POV.  
  
~* Kag POV *~  
  
' It's so peaceful here. It's no wonder I always feel happier here. It's so noisy and chaotic in my time. Maybe I should just stay here for the most part. After all, I'm nearly failing school and it's not like there is much there that matters to me. I would only miss my family if I stayed. Should I.'  
  
I shook my head and turned my attention back to the ramen I was cooking. I had thought about this frequently. I had always thought about my future, what I wanted to be, where I wanted to go, the places I wanted to see. Now the way my future would be is coming soon. The decisions I make now will affect everything.  
  
If I left after the jewel was completed, I would go to college, get a job, and forget about my abilities. I would marry and have children, probably living in the shrine. I would forget about everything, only to tell the story of my adventure to my grandchildren when I am old and feeble.  
  
If I stayed I would become a miko and protect the shikon jewel. I would raise Shippo in Kaede's village. I may see my family occasionally. I would see Sango and Miroku's children (it was obvious they loved each other, I hoped they would admit it soon). I might even find love and have my own children.  
  
I was shaken out of my thoughts when I sensed Inuyasha returning. It had become a frequent occurrence lately. I sometimes wondered where he went, but I respected his privacy and didn't ask. He probably just wanted some alone time.  
  
I looked around the camp at my companions. Shippo was playing with Kirara not very far from me. I couldn't help but smile at their antics. Sango was tending to her boomerang, an eye on Miroku, who was seemingly meditating under a nearby tree. Sometimes I wondered what he thought he was accomplishing by constantly groping Sango. It certainly didn't improve their relationship any; all it achieved was another injury for him and an angry Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was nearly here. Just in time too, the food was nearly done. I heard rustling in the bushes that stated that he would appear shortly. I was right, I could see him now, but there was someone with him. Someone I really didn't want to see.  
  
The sounds of everyone else stopped as all of us were in shock from his companion. Just as they were going to voice their complaints, he interrupted.  
  
" Kikyo is going to be traveling with us from now on. So if you have any complaints you can either suck it up or leave," the mutt said.  
  
The hostility was nearly tangent to me. I knew all of us were angry. I was too. I turned my attention back to our food, putting it in bowls and passing it out. The meal passed in silence. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and myself all fuming. The hanyou glared at us, daring us to complain. The corpse seemed unaware, or undisturbed by the hostility towards her. After the meal Sango suggested we bathe before we rest for the night. Gathering our bathing items we left, not bothering to tell Miroku to stay there, we knew he wouldn't try to follow.  
  
The trip to the hot springs was passed in silence. As soon as we arrived, we shed our clothes and entered the warm waters. The warmth was soothing, just what I needed right now.  
  
" Kagome, are you alright? I know you had feelings for Inuyasha," the demon exterminator asked.  
  
"I am angry Sango. You know that Kikyo has tried to kill me before. I don't know what to do. What if she tries to kill me again?" I replied.  
  
"We'll think of something if that happens, Kagome. For now, let's just relax. For once we don't have to worry about Miroku spying on us, and we don't have to be back anytime soon." Sango said, laughing at the end.  
  
Our bath was enjoyable. We talked about various subjects for a while, before returning to camp and almost immediately going to sleep. Well, Sango went to sleep. I sat up and pondered about what I should do. I couldn't stay with Kikyo along. I didn't want to be near her. I really didn't want to leave, but I decided I would leave as soon as I was sure everyone was asleep.  
  
Well? How was it? I don't know when I'll update, but it should be within the next week. Please tell me what you think, and remember to review! 


	2. Leaving

Last Straw  
  
Mojave Wolf  
  
AN: Gah! I never expected so many reviews! I open my email no more than 9 hours after I posted it (which was around midnight) and there are 2 reviews! Went shopping for a sleepover and saw more! Went after I made muffins (the compliments about them have boosted my ego) and found more! Am I really that good? They have even lifted my spirits after my grandpa had the beginnings of a heart attack. My mom says he will be fine, but I really am worried about him; he is in his 70s' after all. Thankfully, he says he feels fine, so he should get better. I'm a little angry that I can't visit him because he is in the ICU. I hate my age sometimes. *Sigh* At least I can write to make myself feel better and stop being my worry-wart personality. That is the only bad thing about being a wolf, we get depressed if we can't see family when they are sick.  
  
Kenra(): That's what I planned to do. I like Sess/Kag, but Kou/Kag is the best.  
  
Katzztar: You were my first reviewer. Want a muffin? I know. I love Kou/Kag. It's just that he comes in later (I couldn't leave Rin out). I originally planned that he and Kagome become friends because of Rin's attachment to her. This could be turned into a Sess/Kag pairing with a Kou/Kag friendship. I'm a Kou/Kag shipper too. I am a wolf, so I know about them. They've also been in my favorite animals since I knew what a wolf was. Wolves are very faithful, so I would think Kouga would be faithful too. I think Kagome needs someone like Kouga. He won't leave her like Inuyasha. Plus, she is too strong to be below anyone. I just wish people would act more like wolves instead of lions. The world would be a better place. I talk about wolves WAY too much. I hope you enjoy this. That was very long. I gotta shut up.  
  
Reality: You reviewed! Thank you so much! And tell Inuyasha I only have a cup of chicken flavor raman that has been there for at least 2 years. If he wants food he has to get to my house and crash my sister's slumber party to get some of the pizza I'm making. He can also come for tea and other instant foods anytime he wants. Please update your stories soon!  
  
Niamha: Thank you for reviewing. I might not be able to email you when I update because some people say I have the memory of a shrew on mind- altering drugs. I don't think so, but wolves can be forgetful. That, and my email likes to play 'let's not work at random times'. Sess will come in but at the moment he will only be a friend. You are out-voted. Maybe he should meet my OC. Nah, I don't want him dead or emotionally scarred. What do other people think?  
  
mkh2: Hmm, an Inu fan. Be warned, I am very angry with him so he will seem like a jerk now. When I cool down I will explain his actions.  
  
DemonLady1: Thank you for reviewing! Please read above review responses for information about pairing. Please give this story a chance.  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: Thank You!  
  
Sarah Platter: Thank you for the review! It's nice to have a fan. Even if it is a little embarrassing. I do know the teeniest bit about Sailor Moon (I used to look forward to seeing it after my homework was done), but Fruit basket is foreign to me. Don't know anything about it. Sorry! There is some general advice I can offer. Such as focus on characters you know well and if you need to put in a character you haven't seen much of yet, the internet is a great place to turn to. The easiest way is to type in the series name and then use search within results to find more specific things. Also, do what you love. Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga are my favorite characters so it is easy to write about them. Don't do things you don't like either, or push yourself because that is when writer's block comes to visit. I do agree with the Kouga/Kagome thing. We do need more of those. Yup! That is what will come. Wow, I do need to learn to shut up about things I know about.  
  
Ffgal: Thank you! Not being able to write stinks. When I couldn't write I would get so lost in ideas that I would blank out during shows because of inspiration and would turn schoolwork into a diving board for stories. This idea was so persistent it stayed from the first rumor of Kouga and his love for Kagome to now. Just like my original story. It just won't leave! Kikyo will be hurt later. I've hated her since I first saw her in an ad on the back of one of my first mangas (it was a pokemon one I got when they first came out here because mangas tend to be better than the series in America). Inu is losing his mind because of the whole demon thing. That, and I'm still angry with him for ever hurting Kagome.  
  
I have to put a name?: Another Sess/Kag fan. You people are making my muses fight. The avid Kou/Kag wants to kill you so I'm not tempted and the one who doesn't care has to hold him back. Then they started yelling (which happens a lot) and are currently in a Quake death-match. Last time this happened it was over which Sluggy Freelance guy was cooler. One said Riff, the other said Sam. Before that it was which girl of that series (they are both male) was hotter, Zoë or Oasis. Which Amelia Atwater-Rhodes vampire stood a chance against Bun-Bun from Sluggy Freelance. Which of Allee's forms was the coolest. It never stops around here.  
  
StDogbert: You have insulted Kouga! Now you will- *is cut off by muses who tackle the angry Wolf and tie her to a chair* Vincent the muse: Don't mind her, she gets that way when people insult her favorite characters. This girl said Kuja from Final Fantasy 9 was an ugly homo. They buried her in a cookie tin. She does agree that Fluffy is cool but he is only a dog where as Kouga is a wolf. The ties are just deeper.  
  
~* Kagome's POV (as usual)*~  
  
They had to be asleep by now. I could hear even breathing and I was pretty sure that if I sat up I would see them with their eyes closed.  
  
I moved Shippo off of my stomach, carefully so I wouldn't wake him. He stirred and whimpered. I nearly reconsidered at least taking him with me, but I shook those thoughts out of my head. It would be too dangerous for him. He would be better off with the group. Sango and Miroku would make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt him.  
  
I crawled to my bag and began to dig through it, searching for a paper and pen. I didn't know if Sango could read, but I was sure Miroku or Kaede could read it.  
  
I had finally found what I was looking for when Shippo decided to wake up.  
  
" Kagome!" the kit shouted.  
  
"Shh, I'm right here. Go back to sleep," I cooed. But he had already noticed that something was going on.  
  
"What are you doing with the paper? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked. Thankfully he had said this quietly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm just doing some schoolwork. Go back to sleep," I told the overly curious child.  
  
"You're lying! I want to know what you're doing. And don't tell me you're doing homework. You're leaving me, aren't you?" he said, bursting into tears at the end.  
  
"It's okay, Shippo. I am leaving," he cried harder. I had no choice, "But I'm taking you with me." He looked so happy after he heard that.  
  
"Really? But why?" he questioned, looking at me.  
  
"Yes, really. I know you may not understand, but Kikyo might try to kill me. I don't want to risk it. Now please stay quiet. I'm going to write a note to Sango and Miroku. We'll leave after that." I replied, setting him down and pulling a flashlight out of my bag. I quickly wrote a simple note explaining everything, which was folded up. I rolled up my sleeping bag, putting it on top of my bag, which was hefted on to my back. Shippo leapt into my arms, not very happy about leaving.  
  
I carefully walked to where Sango slept. I kneeled down by my friend. Murmuring a goodbye I slipped the paper into a fold of her kimono, knowing she would find it eventually, hopefully when she was alone. I also left most of the shards near her. I had the one I always carried with me. That one wouldn't be missed. Only I knew about it, after all if more knew of it, it would be stolen and I would be stranded here.  
  
Softly saying goodbye, I walked away from the camp, heading in a direction I hoped was northwest. We passed endless trees, moving further away from our closest friends. Sometime during our trek Shippo fell asleep. I wished I could sleep too, but I needed to get as far away as I could before dawn. It wouldn't do any good to get caught now.  
  
Sometime near dawn I heard the sound of moving water. I sped up. This would help cover our scent. I soon burst through the trees to see the river. It was about waist deep in the center, but it wasn't very fast so I knew I could get across. I woke Shippo and told him to sit on my shoulder until I crossed the water. I took off my shoes and waded in. It was cold, but it was shallower than I had thought so nothing got wet. Unless you count my socks and the bottom of my skirt.  
  
I quickly left the area, hoping to get farther before the sun was fully out. On the way my mind wandered to what I was going to do now. I should get home soon. I needed to go to school. Now that I thought about it, I needed to wear something other than my school uniform, especially now that I was on my own. I really needed to be able to move better, and the skirt couldn't provide that. Maybe some jeans? Now wasn't the time to think about that. I continued on.  
  
At about 7:00 am I couldn't deny something any more. I was tired. My legs ached and I felt like passing out. I had been at least jogging since 1 am! Adrenaline sure is powerful. I was very thankful for a clearing I could see through the trees. We would rest there for a while.  
  
I couldn't help but think that all my good fortune was suspicious. Something bad was going to happen soon, I knew it. All I could do was hope we would survive what fate had in store for us as I sat down under a huge tree. My last thought before I drifted off was that nothing would come soon.  
  
~* Sango's POV*~  
  
I woke up to Inuyasha yelling. When I could make out what he was saying I was up in an instant.  
  
"The wench and the brat are gone! And it looks like they took the shards with them! Dammit!"  
  
I looked around the camp, searching for any sign that she was still here. There was no trace of either the young miko or the kitsune. Suddenly I noticed two things close to me. The first was the bottle containing the jewel shards and the other was a piece of paper. I could only hope that the paper was a note from Kagome. Not wanting to alert Inuyasha to the paper I ignored it for now.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I shouted holding the small bottle in my hand. "The jewel shards are still here!" I held my hand up to prove my statement.  
  
"At least the wench didn't take them. Oi, Kikyo! They're still here. Hold the jewel shards from now on, okay?" the inu-hanyou said, passing the bottle of jewel shards to the corpse. I could barely stop myself from backhanding him. Didn't he care about Kagome? What about her? She could be hurt or lost!  
  
"Let's get moving! There are more jewel shards out there," he barked.  
  
"What about Kagome?" I shouted, my anger bubbling over.  
  
"Feh! She left by herself! She obviously doesn't want to be here anymore!" he retorted. "If you want to find her you can leave! I don't care what you do!" he continued, stomping off. I had a better chance to find her again if I stayed. Plus, I needed to save my brother and have someone tell me what this note said. I knew neither of theses would be accomplished if I left. I sighed, picking up my weapon and following Inuyasha. As I walked I tilted my head to the sky and silently prayed Kagome and Shippo were all right.  
  
I hope this lived up to the first chapter. I'm sorry if Inuyasha seemed OOC, it will be explained later. Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. All I own that show something from that show are some pictures on my computer and an ad on old manga. It has Kikyo on it, along with characters from Ranma ½ and Maison Ikkoku. Remember to review! 


	3. The Meeting

Last Straw  
  
Mojave Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I wouldn't mind Shippo as a birthday gift!  
  
AN: Hi, people! Sorry for the longish wait, but I've been busy. I recently met up with several new plot dragons. Five to be precise. I would like to say that there will be much character deepness in this and later chapters. In the Inuyasha series alone there are many hidden aspects of all the characters. I feel that I should explain to avoid confusion. Kagome, for starters, may seem happy and carefree but she holds a lot of pain inside. While it may seem Inuyasha's meetings with Kikyo do not affect her, they do. She will give up on Inuyasha eventually, realizing that he does not return her affections. In this story she has reached this point.  
  
Miroku's pervertedness is because of his desire to get the most out of his potentially short time to do so.  
  
Everything Sesshoumaru does is because of a painful past. His hatred of humans comes from when his father chose a human over his mother and himself. Inuyasha, being a product of that betrayal, is also hated. He desires Tetsusaiga because he feels that he at least deserves a proper weapon for all the pain he has suffered. He has no emotions because he is afraid to feel again, afraid of even more pain.  
  
I also want to explain why Kouga was my first choice for Kagome. First of all wolves are loyal to the end. Kouga stated in one of the episodes that wolves mate for life. She seems like a person that wants to be the only one her love looks at and needs dedication. Wolves also are very caring creatures. There are reports of wolves taking in abandoned children and raising them. They accept easily and are very social creatures that value family. In the episode where Kouga proclaims his love for Kagome one of the wolves called her sister and protected her from an attack by a bird of paradise. This seems like something Kagome would favor, since she is such a social person. She obviously values family and friends. She also tends to get herself into trouble. A dog on the other hand, is a social creature but does not have the dedication or caring that a wolf has. While wolves are less confrontational and timid, dogs tend to be brash and aggressive. All in all Kagome reminds me more of a wolf than a dog.  
  
Now that that long rant is done my muses will read the review responses. Remember that they like to make comments and rarely read what I said myself. Kiochi has an explosive temper, so be careful. If anyone is not here who reviewed, I apologize. Something must have happened with my email. My muses like to play on the computer.  
  
Fire Elfglow: Thank you for the review. Inuyasha is a necrophiliac. Kiochi: Inuyasha should learn to leave behind the past. Choosing death over life. What a baka. Vincent: Surprisingly I agree. Inuyasha is a blind, two-timing puppy.  
  
Deity of death1: Thank you for the review. Feel free to use the pan on the mutt as much as you want. Just keep it away from the Wolf. Can't write with a dented head. Kiochi: You're okay. Please continue to read.  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: Wolf likes all of those pairing too. She hopes you continue to read and review. Kiochi: All right! Someone who loves the pairings I like! If I did that sort of thing I would glomp you! Vincent: Calm down. If you scare away the reviewers, Wolf will have our heads. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Evilfire4321: Thanks for the review! Vincent: Kiochi is not happy with all the requests for Sess/ Kag. I have no idea what Wolf is planning though, so who knows how this will end.  
  
Greenmaster88: Thank you for the review. Kiochi: How dare you insult Kouga! Time to- Vincent: * ties Kiochi to chair* Excuse him. He is a Kouga fan. He always roots for Kouga, apparently it's just a thing about how he thinks wolves are cooler than dogs. Remember the old saying 'with age comes wisdom'. Sesshoumaru is undoubtedly older than Kouga so of course he is more intelligent. Let's not count the fact that Sesshoumaru hides his emotions. As I said before, I have no idea how Wolf is planning this, so it could turn out either way.  
  
LewsTherinInnsanity: It's nice to see another Kouga fan. Wolf hopes you continue to read and review. Kiochi: Another person for my favorite pairing! I'm so happy! Vincent: This pairing is more popular than I originally thought. Please keep reading this story for Wolf's decision about the pairing (which seems to be leaning toward Kouga).  
  
Sour Schuyler: Read the AN for more on this fact. Vincent: I believe the next few chapters will answer your question.  
  
TYDYE girl (): Thank you for the review.  
  
Silver Mystic: Wolf agrees with you statement. Kiochi: Hahahaha! Take that inu-boy! Vincent: I agree also. Inuyasha needs to grow a brain and get an attitude adjustment.  
  
Person who typed update over and over: Wolf thanks you for thee review and here is the update. Kiochi: You really like this, don't you? Vincent: You made Wolf blush. She is surprised someone would type so much to make sure she wrote more.  
  
Born-Of-Elven-Blood: Wolf agrees whole-heartedly with you statement. Kikyo will get what's coming to her. Along with Inuyasha: Kiochi: I get to torture Kikyo later! Gotta go get the bad infomercials! Vincent: I'll get the Kid's Bop CDs!  
  
KogasGirl (): Wolf will fight you for Kouga. He needs to be free for Kagome! Kiochi: A Kouga fangirl. Be careful, Wolf is vicious when it comes to freedom for all wolves. Vincent: As Kiochi said, be careful. Kagome was seen in your area. She was looking for Kouga. I wonder who will free him first? Please don't be offended by us, we just need Kouga for this fic.  
  
Ffgal: Nice to see a review from you again. Have a cookie. Kiochi: She supports Sess/Kag AND gets a cookie? No fair. Vincent: You were the only one who reviewed the first chapter when it went up originally and the second. Why is that? Did Wolf chase them off? Must go find out.  
  
Aphiopsyduck: Thank you for the review. Kiochi: At least this one has no opinion on either. Vincent: Update your story, okay? I want to see more of the one I made Wolf review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~* Kouga's POV*~  
  
I was relaxing on a rock near my den when the breeze carried a particular scent to my nose. Kagome, my future mate was close. I bolted up, getting ready to run when a guard called out.  
  
"Kouga! Where are you going?" the slightly younger wolf shouted as he ran up to me.  
  
"Kagome is nearby. I'm, going to visit her. I'll be back soon, so make sure no one trespasses while I'm gone," I replied, wanting to run.  
  
"Okay. Try to bring our sister for a visit. We haven't seen her in a while," he replied.  
  
I barely heard the last part as I shot off, heading towards Kagome's scent. I hoped I could convince her to stay, hopefully for good. I suddenly felt that something was wrong. I ran faster, hoping that I could get to her before anything could happen.  
  
~* Inuyasha's POV*~  
  
I was worried about Kagome, even though I would never admit it.  
  
I had a bad feeling. She could be in danger, but she had left on her own. She didn't need or want me anymore. Plus, Kikyo was my mate now. She would think I loved Kagome more than her if I left. I had already caused Kikyo enough pain, she didn't need anymore hurt. All I could do was pray that Kagome was alright.  
  
Please let her be fine, let someone save her, let her love someone who can return her affections. Let my friend be happy, like she always pretends to be.  
  
~* Kagome's POV*~  
  
I awoke to the sun shining bright in my face. I sat up, my body aching from my run and awkward sleeping position. I felt something stirring next to me. Shippo appeared to have awoken.  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" the always hungry kitsune asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's see what we have," I replied smiling at him. He hoped over to my nearby bag and started digging through it. I walked over, hoping to stop his destruction of my things when I sensed something. I focused on the feeling, but couldn't find anything. Shaking off the feeling, I took the ramen out of Shippo's hands.  
  
I gathered some sticks from around the clearing, using them to start a small fire. Shippo handed me a pot and a bottle of water, his eagerness for his meal obvious. He soon proceeded to stare at the pot. I wondered if he had ever heard the saying 'a watched pot never boils'.  
  
Apparently that saying did not apply to kitsunes, because the pot was soon bubbling. I poured the raman into the water and stirred it before settling back to wait. Once again our meal seemed to cook faster than usual. I put the flavor packet in before spooning the noodles into bowls. As I did this I couldn't help but wonder if kitsunes had the ability to make food cook faster.  
  
The noodles quickly disappeared and I was soon returning everything I had used to my pack. Shippo was now running around, waiting now for when we would leave.  
  
A crashing came from the bushes. The sound got louder until a large youkai ran out of the bushes. It was almost a bear, if you didn't count the huge, dagger-like claws and the red eyes. I could sense two shards in each forelimb. I ran for my bow and arrows as the youkai lunged at me.  
  
I barely escaped the full attack, getting my arm nicked. I reached my weapon, picking it up and stringing an arrow in record time. I quickly released the arrow at the youkai, which had turned around and was headed straight for me. The pink glow of miko energy surrounded the arrow as it hit the charging beast in the side, spinning it away from its path. I looked at the thing as it drew itself up and charged straight for me. It should be dead, instead it didn't even have a scratch!  
  
I drew out of my momentary paralysis to try to hit it again. I didn't have the opportunity to shoot as my bow was knocked out of my hands. I was defenseless. The youkai raised its paw for the finishing blow. I was too petrified to move. I heard Shippo shout my name. Was he going to die too? I felt like crying. I was just too weak. I should have learned to fight better. Then I wouldn't be in this situation.  
  
I tensed, waiting for the final blow. It never came. I looked up to see what had stopped the creature.  
  
A certain wolf prince met my eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
How was that? Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger. I needed a good end for this chapter. I really need someone to tell me how to get italics when using Word to show up on the site. I was also wondering if anyone knew of some good, PG-13 Kurama/Kagome, Hiei/Kagome, or Kouga/Kagome fanfiction. I can't really find any myself. I would appreciate that very much. Remember to read and review! 


	4. Visiting the wolf tribe and going home

Last Straw  
  
Mojave Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I still want Shippo for a birthday present. He would be the best present I've ever gotten.  
  
AN: I would like to say something right now. THE PAIRING ISN'T DECIDED YET!!!!!! Romance won't be coming for a while. I don't like those instant love stories. Relationships take a while to form. Especially after you have had your heart broken. Let's not mention that just doesn't sound like any of these characters. Do you people hate me right now? I would understand if you did. I'm surprised anyone is reading this at all. I think it, along with my writing skills in general, is mediocre at best. I need some tea. Kiochi: Wolf? Are you okay? Wolf: I'm gonna go listen to depressing music now, take over you two. I'm sure you will do better than I can. Kiochi: Is she crying? Great. She has been depressed lately. This is not helping at all. Vincent: The idea that all of you may hate her for the Kouga thing has her feeling horrible. She also feels bad about the shortness of the last chapter. Her computer crashed and she couldn't find a pin to reboot it so she lost some of the typing and most of the ideas she had for the chapter. She loves reviews. They really improve her mood. She likes to know that someone appreciates her effort to write this as best as possible. She loves to wake up and see the review alert message. She is always checking it to make sure she receives your messages. The small amount of responses makes her feel bad. Four reviews only. At least we won't take up much space for the responses.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Katzztar: It's good to see you again. Thank you for the names of those two wolves and all the stories.  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Wolf agrees with you. Wolves rule, dogs drool.  
  
evilfire4321: As Wolf said in the author's notes the pairing is not yet decided.  
  
FFgal: You're back again! Wolf will try to make this longer. Vincent: Say it! Kiochi: No! Vincent: Do it or else your Sluggy Freelance 'Dream Fighters' shirt is torched! Kiochi: Fine! I'm sorry. I was just angry that you got the last of the cookies. No hard feelings. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~* Kagome's POV*~  
  
I stared at my savior as he smiled at me before turning back to the youkai. He quickly shredded the slower creature, leaving a bloody pile as the only proof that it had existed. He returned to me, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" he said while looking at the blood from the wound on my arm that I hadn't noticed until then. It wasn't deep but it still hurt pretty badly.  
  
"I'm alright. It only grazed me," I replied, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Mama! I'm so sorry! I should've helped," the small kit cried as he jumped in my arms and started crying into my shirt.  
  
"It's okay Shippo. You're still little. I don't blame you for running. I would've run too, if I could've!" I told the kitsune, giving him a small hug. He brightened immediately. How I wished I was a child again. No worries, no cares, and most importantly, no true heartbreak.  
  
"Kagome, you need to get that wound attended to. Why don't I take you to the den? It's not a good idea to run around with an injury," Kouga said. I thought about it for a minute before nodding.  
  
I stood and quickly moved to the pile of gore that was once a youkai. Making a face, I plunged my hand in the pile and withdrew the shards, purifying them.  
  
"I could've gotten those for you," Kouga stated, looking at my now bloody hand.  
  
"There is a stream nearby, could we go there. I need to get this blood off and so do you," I told the demon, noticing the blood splattered on him. He nodded and waited while I grabbed my bag with my non-blood-covered hand and walked to the stream I had crossed while coming here.  
  
We arrived there a few minutes after we started out. The stream was wide and not to deep with very clear waters. Shippo gave a cheer and jumped into the water near the shore. I smiled as I watched him splash around. I went a few feet downstream and plunged my hands in the cool water. I soon saw Kouga move into the center of the stream to wash off the blood on his clothes.  
  
As he continued to attempt to remove the stains as much as he could, I searched for a new shard container in my bag and my first aid kit. Just as I finished tying the bandage around the cleaned wound I heard Shippo jump out of the water and come to me.  
  
"Do you have anything for me?" the kitsune asked.  
  
"Sorry Shippo. I gave you what I had for you when I came back after my last visit home," I replied. He looked disappointed. "I'll get more next time," I said in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked.  
  
"Where do you live anyway?" Kouga questioned as he came closer, shaking of the water in a very canine action.  
  
"I have to go back soon, so you'll find out then," I replied.  
  
"Let's go. It will be faster if you ride on my back," Kouga said kneeling down to allow me to get on. Shippo jumped onto my bag as I swung it on my back before climbing on. It reminded me so much of Inuyasha. I wondered if Kikyo rode on his back now.  
  
I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I was at the wolf den.  
  
"Sister! Kouga brought our sister here!" one of the wolves shouted.  
  
Two of the wolves came running up immediately. "You brought her! It's nice to see you again sister," said a wolf with a mohawk said.  
  
"Hi," I said as I climbed off of Kouga's back. I was a little nervous because I didn't know their name.  
  
"Kagome, these two are Ginta," he gestured to the wolf with the mostly gray hair, except for a patch of black. "And this is Haggaku," he said as he gestured to the wolf with the mohawk. I wondered if Kouga is a psychic, or just lucky.  
  
"How long are you staying?" the wolf I knew as Ginta asked me.  
  
"I don't know exactly," I replied.  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you want," Haggaku said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks. I'd like to relax for awhile," I replied.  
  
"Come inside then. I'm really curious as to why you're not with dog-turd anymore," Kouga said while leading me to one of the caves. Some of the more curious wolves followed. I guess that they wanted to know why their 'sister' was alone.  
  
This was obviously one of the larger caves. I would bet that the whole pack could sit in here comfortably. Kouga told one of the females to get something to clean my wound and some clean bandages. Soon I was settled in the back of the cave with the wolves sitting nearby. One was re-bandaging my arm. Shippo was sitting in my lap and was occupying himself with a rubix cube that I had given him a few days ago. The wolf youkai around had been asking questions about Shippo's toy and other random things.  
  
Finally Kouga, who had been silent until then, asked the question that I really didn't want to answer. "Why aren't you with dog-turd?"  
  
I sighed. I thought about saying I didn't want to talk about it, but I decided it was best to just get it off my chest. I told them about Inuyasha's choice and how Kikyo wanted to kill me so she could be alive again.  
  
"I thought you loved that stupid mutt, what happened?" one of the wolves asked.  
  
"I just gave up on him. He always went to Kikyo. I knew he didn't love me. I'm just a shard-detector to him. I can't take that anymore. Unrequited love is not the good for anyone. He's happy and I have a chance to be happy too," I replied.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that mutt or dead bitch again. If they try to get close we'll chase them off. No one messes with our sister," Ginta said. Several of the wolves made their agreement known.  
  
I was grateful for that. I couldn't deal with them right now. I didn't think I would survive if Kikyo came to kill me. Inuyasha would never help me and may even kill me for Kikyo.  
  
"Thank you. I don't think I could survive if Kikyo tried to kill me. I really appreciate it," I told them. They assured me it was no problem. No one hurts their pack-sister.  
  
"Kagome, you said that you needed to get home soon. When do you want to go?" Kouga asked.  
  
"In a week. I don't think anything important will happen until then," I replied. The questions and discussions continued until night. I was shown an area near Kouga's bed in one of the smaller caves. I was surprised how comfortable the caves were. I had never had a better rest in my life.  
  
The week passed quickly. I made friends with Ginta and Haggaku. They were a little slow, but great people in general. Shippo ended up staying near me the entire time. He did trust them a bit. Kouga, Ginta, and Haggaku became replacements of sorts for Sango and Miroku.  
  
I was sitting with Kouga during breakfast when I decided to ask about going home. "Kouga, I need to go home. I would really like to go today."  
  
"Okay, we'll leave after you pack what you need. Ginta and Haggaku will come with us," he replied. I was a little worried about that, but it was only those two. They couldn't harm anyone or do much damage.  
  
We left very soon after breakfast. I was on Kouga's back again. Shippo was riding in my bag, which was on my back. Ginta and Haggaku were running beside us.  
  
"Where is your village?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Umm, turn into the forest here. We'll reach a clearing. I need to tell you some things there," I replied. We reached the clearing that contained the well in a minute. "We're here," I said.  
  
"Kagome, this can't be where you live. There is nothing here but a well," Haggaku said as I got off Kouga's back.  
  
"This well is a portal between times. It let's out five hundred years in the future. That is where I come from. It's the reason I dress so 'oddly'. You will have to come with me to avoid problems with Inuyasha. I want to set some ground rules. No attacking anyone, no destroying anything, and please be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I think that's it. Now just jump in to the well. Here is a shard for you two. If you don't get through just wait at the den," I said passing a shard to Ginta and Haggaku. They looked a little mistrusting, but jumped in the well. I jumped in the well and saw the familiar blue light.  
  
When it ended I looked up at the wooden roof above me. I looked to the side to see all three wolves and the kitsune kit looking around.  
  
"Where are we?" Kouga questioned, looking around. "And why is there a roof over the well?" he added.  
  
"My home. Now come on. My family will want to meet you," I said as I started to climb the ladder out of the well. They followed me out to the yard.  
  
"Gah! This place stinks! How can you stand it!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not a demon and I guess I'm just used to it," I replied, looking for my family. "Let's go inside. Please remember what I said before we came here," I led them inside. They gaped at everything inside my house and asked what everything was.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" my mother called. She came out of the kitchen and looked at the demons beside me and said, "Who are your friends? Are they like Inuyasha?" The youkai stared at her, shocked at her lack of fear. "Oh, their ears are just pointed. Oooo, are those tails real?" she then reached out and petted Shippo's tail. "Cute. I'm making dinner. Your friends are welcome to have some," She went back to the kitchen, leaving four very disturbed youkai in her wake  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's used to Inuyasha coming to bring me back to the feudal era. I'm more worried about the rest of my family," I told them.  
  
Sadly, Souta made his appearance then. "Hey, sis. Are they demons like Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"No. Inuyasha is a hanyou, we're all full-blood demons," Kouga said, not looking very happy. I took this as a cue to jump in.  
  
"I'll introduce them at dinner. I really need to explain this time to them," I said. Souta accepted this and went to play his video games. I grabbed the confused youkai, hoping to get them to my room without meeting up with my grandfather. No such luck.  
  
"Demons be gone!" my grandfather shouted as he stuck the poor demons with ofudas.  
  
"Don't do that, grandfather! They won't hurt anyone! I'll explain at dinner!" I shouted. The youkai peeled off the sticky strips as I resumed dragging them to my room. As soon as I made it to my room I threw them in and slammed the door closed.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute before saying all at once "You have one odd family, Kagome." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
That was a lot longer than I had originally planned it to be. Nearly five pages. I ended up combining one and a quarter chapters for this. Please excuse how horrible it is. It is very late right now. Can someone please tell me how to get italics up? Remember to review! 


	5. The note and the dinner

Last Straw  
  
Mojave Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Vincent: Don't mind her. She's not feeling well. She still wants Shippo though.  
  
AN: DOE'S ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET ITALICS UP! I really need to know. I feel better now. Well, I just feel physically bad now. My parents are thinking of taking me to the hospital. I got plenty of reviews! So happy. I love reviews! Many people are requesting Kouga/Kagome. Kiochi is overjoyed. Should I let Vincent and Kiochi put in comments? They might want to spend more time bickering and annoying me. Kiochi says, and I quote, "this gig is taking up my video game time". Vincent wants to bug me about this story. So, tell me what you think.  
  
Review responses:  
  
evilfire4321: Thank you for the concern. You get a cookie! Kiochi and Vincent: Don't hurt us! She's better! Kiochi: Am I really funny? Vincent: That person meant me. *Kiochi and Vincent begin to fight. It soon turns into a big fight. When the dust clears they are both panting on the ground. *  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: Cookie for you for reviewing faithfully! Kiochi: *who is recovered from fight* I will destroy all inu-hanyous! Mwahahahaha! Vincent: Don't do it! Wolf will kill you if you get Inuyasha cancelled! Kiochi: You're right. Wolf is scary when she is angry. I want to live.  
  
Katzztar: Cookie for you also! Kiochi: I like you. Kouga should be with Kagome! You share that view. Want to make Rumiko Takahashi do that pairing in the series? Vincent: Shut up, Kiochi. You need to get a life, hanyou. Kiochi: Like I care what you think, vampire. Vincent: Grrr.  
  
Sweet_Kagome: Thank you for the review. Cookie for you for no reason other than that I don't want anyone to be left out. Kiochi: I'm so happy. Another Kouga/Kagome fan. Be happy friend! Vincent: You need to stop eating sugar. I can't stand being stuck with you anymore. Anyone want a vampire?  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3: Cookie for reviewing. This is the update you wanted. Vincent: Need a vampire? I'm trying to find a home far away from Kiochi. Would you be willing to help?  
  
watergoddesskasey: Cookie for you! I'll give you another if you update Mop and Bucket soon. Kiochi: Update that story! Vincent: I can help you with updates! Please save me from the sugar-high Kiochi! Adopt a vampire today!  
  
Star Silver fox: Cookie to the nice reviewer! Vincent: Want a vampire? I can cook! Just give me a new home!  
  
Thunder Godess: Cookie to you! Kiochi: More Kouga/Kagome requests! So happy! Vincent: Vampire for adoption. Will help out around house.  
  
I have an annoying cousin: Cookie to you! Time to die, miko-girl! Kill Kikyo! Kiochi: Kouga/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, what a wonderful pairing. * continues to sing same thing over and over* Vincent: I'll kill Kikyo for you! Just adopt me! I'm an adorable vampire from the Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books! Please save me from Kiochi! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
~* Sango's POV*~  
  
It was a week before I could get both Kaede and Miroku in the same room without Inuyasha and Kikyo around. I really did *not* want to see those two together. It was just disgusting. Inuyasha constantly ran off with her. I hope that I never see what they do during those times. I don't want to claw my own eyes out.  
  
"Why have ye called us here," Kaede asked.  
  
I dug around in the folds of my kimono and drew out the letter I had found with the shikon shards. "I found this with the shards. I'm pretty sure it's from Kagome. I can't read it," I told them.  
  
"Why did you want both myself and Kaede here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome probably wanted all of us to see it," I replied.  
  
Miroku nodded before asking to see the paper. After looking at it for a minute before saying, "It is from Kagome. It says why she left."  
  
"Stop stalling and red it monk," I told him.  
  
*Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, I wrote this to tell you I'm leaving to search for the shards on my own. Inuyasha has Kikyo now so he won't miss me. I wish I could stay but I fear for my life. Kikyo needs my soul to live again and I have a feeling that she still wants to kill me. I can't let that happen. I have all of you and my family to live for. Kikyo died long ago. I hope that someday she is laid to her eternal rest, but that can't happen right now. I am too vulnerable in the group. I would be an easy enough target for her and I know Inuyasha wouldn't help me. I'll miss you guys. Don't worry about me, I've been practicing my archery and have gotten a lot better. I also plan to get some fighting lessons soon. Be careful. I'm sure we'll meet again, Kagome. P.S. Shippo is coming with me, so don't worry about him. *  
  
"I hope the child is right," Kaede said. I hoped so too. I wanted to see my friend again. Please be safe Kagome. Please come back soon, I want to see you again.  
  
~* Kouga's POV*~  
  
The place here Kagome lived was strange. It reeked of human and thousands of scents I couldn't place. Her family was insane. They all were odd. The old man the most of all. Those sticky papers were very annoying. The place she had led us to was filled with her scent. It was very soothing to my tortured nose. Although she had many odd objects in the room. I was curious. I knew Ginta, Haggaku and Shippo were also intrigued.  
  
Ginta walked over to a strange, black box on an odd piece of furniture. He pushed one of the many knobs and buttons on it. Immediately a loud, pounding noise came from the demon box. Ginta was about to claw it to pieces when Kagome knocked him aside and hit another button. The sound stopped as suddenly as it had come on.  
  
"That is a boom box. It plays music. You shouldn't touch that for now. Maybe I should just explain everything to you," She said. She started showing us various objects in the room and explaining what they were and what they did. "I'll show you more after dinner. Please don't touch anything for now. I don't want anything broken," she added as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Do you have anything I can play with I can play with?" the kitsune said as he hoped into Kagome's lap She nodded and stood up before moving to her closet, which was off-limits no matter what along with her dresser that the noisy boom box sat on. She rummaged around for a while before pulling out some paper and a small box. She handed these to Shippo who jumped around happily for a second before settling himself on the floor and using brightly colored sticks to make colorful drawing on the paper.  
  
"What are those little sticks?" Haggaku asked, voicing my own question.  
  
"These are crayons!" Shippo said. "You use them to draw and color pictures!" he added. I watched as a picture formed on the paper. In a few minutes I saw the entire picture as the kit pulled back to admire his work.  
  
The picture showed a male in a fox costume standing triumphantly over something that reminded me of the boom box. A female in a cat costume smiled at the fox. A male in a wolf suit stood next to her, also smiling at the fox. All of them looked strangely familiar. I looked at the two other wolves and Kagome to see if they had also noticed the drawing. They were chatting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Dinner!" a voice that I guess belonged to my future mate's mother shouted. Kagome motioned for us to follow her as we went back downstairs and into another room that smelled of food and Kagome's mother. I was led to a strange, raised table and bid to sit on a strange 'chair' as Kagome called it. Haggaku and Ginta sat next to me with Kagome seated on my other side. Shippo had jumped into her lap. Her family was seated on the other side of the table.  
  
The food in front of me was strange but, not wanting to insult her family, I ate it. I discovered cooked meat and whatever else was on the plate was quite good. Ginta and Haggaku had also discovered the same thing as myself. Shippo was shoveling the food into his mouth at a speed I didn't think anything could've achieved.  
  
"Kagome, who are your friends?" her mother asked. Kagome seemed nervous for a minute before starting to introduce us.  
  
"This" she pointed at Shippo who had stopped eating for the moment, "is Shippo, the kitsune kit I take care of. Those two," she gestured to Ginta and Haggaku, "are two wolf youkai named Ginta and Haggaku. This" she now indicated me, " is Kouga, the wolf prince." She then turned to her family. "Guys, this is my mom," she gestured to the woman I had already guessed to be her mother, "that is my brother, Souta," she indicated the young boy, " and this is my grandfather," the old man was pointed to.  
  
"Very nice to meet you," Kagome's mother said. Souta and the old man also voiced the same. The others and myself returned the gesture.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Souta questioned. Kagome stiffened noticeably.  
  
"Please tell us dear," her mother implored. I could tell this woman was where Kagome got her natural kindness. Kagome nodded before explaining what she had told us before in my den. Her family was disappointed by the mutt's action but nodded and reassured her that if he treated her like that, he just wasn't worth it.  
  
"Are you traveling with them now?" Souta asked. She was about to reply when I interrupted.  
  
"We will travel with her and help her retrieve the shards," I told them.  
  
"Good. That era is too dangerous to go around without good friends to help you when things get tough," her grandfather stated.  
  
The rest of the meal passed in silence. We cleared the table and ended up in a large room talking. It was soon dark. That is when Souta decided to ask where everyone was sleeping.  
  
"Shippo will stay with me in my room. Two of the wolves could sleep in here and one could stay in Souta's room," Kagome said. Her mother glanced at Souta, who looked very excited over the prospect of having one of us in his room.  
  
"How about Ginta and Haggaku stay in the living room. I'm sure Kouga would rather stay in your room. He knows you better." Kagome nodded after noticing Souta's expression.  
  
"Good. I'll get some blankets and mats for them to sleep on," the kindly woman said.  
  
I was overjoyed. Even if I was sleeping on the floor, I was still sleeping near *my* Kagome. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* How was that? Good, bad, or just plain ugly. Please tell me about the questions at the top. Along with a request for a wolf face. Remember to review! 


	6. Night and unexpected visitors

__

Last Straw

Mojave Wolf

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? I do? Let's take you to my optometrist. ***A few days later*** I hear coke- bottle glasses are in this year. Want to borrow my shallow jerk traps? Kills shallow jerks dead or curses them to work for you in the future!

****

AN: Not much to say. All the reviews have given me my ego boost for the week so I'm happy and self-confident. I've got sunflower seeds to munch on and a birthday to look forward to. Things are doing as great as I can hope for. For the rest of this story there are going to be Sluggy Freelance references for the rest of the story. These will occasionally appear in the story and my muses and myself make the comments on it all the time. Sluggy Freelance is a free to view webcomic that can be found at www. sluggy.com. Just delete the space and browse though the archive. I recommend checking it out if you can take light cussing and some occasional gore. Very messed up. My favorite characters are the alien and the homicidal rabbit. Remember to check it out! Speaking of things that make me laugh, I will be posting some jokes that I find funny at the end of each chapter from now on. I haven't seen much of Ginta and Haggaku yet so I am giving them personalities that seem to fit. If they or any other character seems OOC please tell me. Most mistakes in this fic come from my spell-checker. It automatically corrects small things so something may get lost. I apologize if this is a little late. I was trying to get it to upload with the italics. I'm pretty sure this is longer than the other chapters. If not, it means I'm being lazy again.

****

Review responses:

Sapphire Lotus: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you continue to read. Enjoy this story and the cookie!

Kiochi: Wolf is giving out cookies to everyone who reviews again. I too hope you like this story and continue to read. Wolf is trying her best to make a great fic that everyone will enjoy.

Vincent: I wonder where she got all the cookies. I hope she shares with us.

****

ladyofthedragons1: Thanks! I'm trying to pull this story off well. Ginta and Haggaku are fun. Just wait to see what happens when four demons get introduced to kitchen appliances and modern transportation! It's no wonder chaos adores me. I seem to cause a lot of it. By the way, you also get the cookie for reviewing!

Kiochi: This story is going to be great! I can't wait to see demons against technology.

Vincent: Some may debate that point. What about the citizens of Tokyo?

Kiochi: They deal with stuff like that all the time. They're used to it.

Vincent: You have a point.

****

Inu Youkai-Hime: Thank you for the review! Here is your cookie. You get another if you update your stories soon!

****

LewsTherinInsanity: Another cookie for you! He's still in shock from all the smells. Just wait until he meets the more dangerous modern conveniences. I don't think crayons existed in feudal Japan. I'm pretty sure they appeared first in America and Europe around the industrial revolution. If I'm right it will be three hundred years after that time period. And won't be around readily for years and even more time for Japan.

****

evilfire4321: Cookie to you! I am trying to update quickly, but the school system doesn't want me to.

Vincent: I am insulted. I am a modern vampire. I get my blood in little plastic bags. It is screened for diseases and graded by quality. I feel sorry for the Amish vampires who have to deal with the diseases and sometimes nasty blood. I apologize. I didn't know your gender and didn't know if you knew that the word 'he' is sometimes used to refer to people and creatures of unknown gender. Most people don't.

Kiochi: If you think clarinets hurt, you should try getting hit with a flute! Wolf owns one and frequently uses it as a weapon. Worse is the fact that she is very strong and gets about twice as strong when angry! I'm still healing from the last incident.

****

DemonLady1: Thank you for the review! Here is a cookie!

****

ashie89: Wolf didn't know this fic could be called cute. She is very glad you like it. You get the cookie!

****

Katzztar: I agree there. The hanyou isn't a good role model for any kid. Mrs. Higurashi is good now, but wait until she starts asking about wolf-eared grandkids! Kagome's face will soon resemble an apple! Cookies for you for giving me many devious ideas with so few words!

****

FFgal: Wolf: Good to see you again! This is one of those times I hate my imagination. When I typed that comment I had a scene of those to in my mind. I shudder to think of it. I am still having nightmares. The therapy thing sounds good about now. I am trying to draw that right now. All I need is a scanner that works with a laptop. Or for the one on the family computer to work. I grant you two cookies because I can't blame you for computer troubles.

****

Aphiopsyduck: Wolf: May the denizens of this computer ask a few questions? What is a Jay Leno and why would it be Ginta? Is this Jay Leno the guy with the chin who makes my psychotic cat have a mental breakdown? If so, what chases him off? I know Alanis Morrisette chases off the devil and archangels and Gilbert Gottfried chases off her. Carrot Top makes Gottfried disappear and the Top leaves in an instant if you destroy his props. I was thinking about using Pauly Shore, but I don't want to my cat to spaz again. As for the review thing I was going to dedicate more time to another story I have in the works. I hate people who abandon stories and will never join their nefarious ranks. Kiochi and Vincent haven't gotten along since Kiochi borrowed Vincent's favorite shirt and ruined it. They would have made up eventually if Vincent hadn't accidentally destroyed Kiochi's favorite video game by stepping on it while going to get his CD from the desk. We have a contract that states I can't write a chapter without both of them in the room. Even if they didn't trick me into signing that contract, one of them is always around. If you ever saw those two together you would want to shoot yourself. Sango just doesn't have that option. I don't think anyone can truly grasp how dangerous Shippo with crayons is. Mrs. Higurashi has an evil plot in mind. All I can say is that involves part-demon grandchildren. Blame my evil spell-checker for that. Wow, evil sure seems to follow me around. Before I forget, you get three cookies for three reviews.

Kiochi: Sesshoumaru doesn't like me. It has to deal with me 'clubbing' with Jaken. It's not my fault I misunderstood.

****

Kakaru: Here is a cookie for reviewing. The plot dragon of this story appears to be heading that way, so you may get your wish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~* Kagome's POV*~

I stare at my mother, shocked at her proposal. What is she thinking?! This better had not have to do with the fact that she wants grandchildren.

I look at Kouga who seems very happy. He wouldn't try anything with Shippo around, right? Please let him have more common sense than that hanyou.

~* Kouga's POV*~

Kagome seems upset. Could she not want me in her room? 

She didn't mind when she slept in the same cave as me when we were at the den. But then there were other wolves close by. 

It's not like I am going to sleep in her bed with her. I will be on the floor. Does she think I will try something inappropriate? It pains me to think that the woman I wish to be my mate doesn't trust me to behave myself. Also, the kitsune will be with her. I would never try anything like that with a small child close by. I have more decency than that.

I notice Kagome's mother walk off. I can hear her opening something and the plop of something soft hitting the ground. A few minutes later she returns with a huge amount of blankets in her arms. She gives several of these to Ginta, Haggaku, and myself. "Kagome, would you help Kouga set that up in your room? I'll help these two," the cheerful woman said. She led my pack-mates off to another room.

"Come on, Kouga," Kagome said. I noticed that the old man and the child had already left to what I presumed was their rooms. She shifted a half-asleep Shippo in her arms before going to the stairs.

I followed her. I was going to have to have troubles climbing with these blankets in my arms. I had managed to catch up with Kagome and started to climb those annoying steps with her. She seemed nervous at how close we are. This stairway isn't very wide at all. It was starting to get to me. "Kagome," I said moving myself to stop her, "why are you so nervous. If it's because I'm sleeping in your room, I promise I won't try anything. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"I mean that I won't make any romantic moves towards you unless you want me to. I care about you a lot and don't want you to be afraid of me. It hurts to think that you don't trust me," I replied.

"I believe you. Let's get to my room, It's late and I'm tired," she said, giving me a smile and quickening her pace. 

She seemed more relaxed after that conversation. She helped me set out my bedding on the floor. She set Shippo on her bed and turned to her 'dresser'. I still didn't understand why they called it that. It didn't dress you, after all. She pulled some clothing out of one of the drawers. Just then her mother opened the door and held out some clothing.

"I think this would be more comfortable to sleep in than your armor," she said, handing the garments to me. She left and closed the door. 

I stared at the strange, gray colored clothes for a minute. "Change in here Kouga. I'll be back in a minute," Kagome said as she walked out of the room. I put on the clothes with some difficulty. They had a cloth bottom that covered everything from my waist to my legs. A top of similar fabric that did not cover most of my arms completed it. Both were very loose and comfortable, if you didn't count my trapped tail. Kagome returned a minute later. She was wearing something close to my current garb, except that it was blue and cut differently.

She smiled at me as she noticed my discomfort with my tail being trapped. "You can make a hole for your tail. Those pants are old anyway," she said. She turned away from me, pulling out a small set of clothes and carefully dressing the still sleeping kit. I slit a small hole in the back. I felt more comfortable now that my tail was free.

I looked at Kagome, who had managed to dress the kitsune without waking him. I envied him. I had always had trouble getting to sleep and staying asleep. If anyone touched me I was awake and alert in an instant. Maybe it was because of… 

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. I didn't want to think of such grim things. I was with my closest friends in my love's home. This place was slightly odd but I could not wait to explore. I would allow myself to enjoy this opportunity. 

My thoughts were interrupted as Kagome spoke to me. "Are you alright?" she questioned, her sweet voice slurred with sleep.

"I'm alright," I replied as she settled in her bed. Shippo woke up to crawl onto her stomach.

"Goodnight, Kouga," she said as she closed her eyes

"Goodnight, Kagome," I said. I settled down and fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing.

~* The next morning *~

I woke to a strange buzzing sound. I looked around for whatever made the sound. I barely heard Kagome mumble over the retched sound. I saw Kagome reach out and hit a strange device. The sound stopped immediately. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I guess I should have warned you about my clock," she said, still sounding sleepy. Shippo yawned and stretched while keeping his position on her stomach. Kagome pulled Shippo into her arms and sat up. "I forgot how sensitive your hearing is. I wouldn't be surprised if it woke up Ginta and Haggaku."

Kagome's mother opened the door again and tossed me more clothing. Some clothing was also given for Shippo. "Does she always do that?" I asked.

"She always seems to know exactly what everyone needs. Never fails," she said as she once again retrieved clothes for herself and left the room with Shippo in her arms. I quickly got into the new garments, once again creating a hole for my tail. Kagome soon came back, wearing a dark blue bottom garment similar to the one I wore. The shirt was a solid, emerald green. Very different from her normal attire. Shippo wore something similar to my clothing, just smaller. The same thick fabric bottom with a plain top.

I could smell some food cooking downstairs and could just hear the voices of Kagome's family and my pack-mates. Kagome motioned for me to follow her as she left her room and started for the stairs. I soon found myself at the table again, eating breakfast and answering Souta's rapid-fire questions. Not long after the meal was finished and I was getting ready to ask Kagome to explain all the strange devices to me.

My plan was thwarted when the old man told Kagome she had visitors and several girls entered the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Done! I believe this is the longest chapter yet. It's late so don't blame me if it's bad. I will end this with a thing I found that I thought was funny. 

****

Very Short Books:

1. A Guide to Arab Democracies

2. A Journey through the Mind of Dennis Rodman

3. Amelia Earhart's Guide to the Pacific Ocean

4. Career Opportunities for History Majors

5. Contraception_ by Pope John Paul 11_

6. Detroit- A Travel Guide

7. Different Ways to Spell 'Bob'

8. Dr. Kevorkian's Collection of Motivational Speeches

9. Easy UNIX

10. Ethiopian Tips On World Domination

11. Everything Men Know About Women

12. French Hospitality

13. Bob Dole: The Wild Years

14. How to Sustain A Musical Career _by Art Garfunkel_

15. Mike Tyson's Guide to Dating Etiquette

16. Mormon Divorce Lawyers

17. One Hundred And One Spotted Owl Recipes _by the EPA_

18. Popular Lawyers

19. Staple Your Way to Success

20. Tasty Bile Recipes

21. The Amish Phone Book

I hope you like the joke and remember to review!


	7. Friends or demons?

**__**

Last Straw

Mojave Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! And I don't want him either! Do you have Shippo, Kouga, or Sesshoumaru available?

****

Author's Notes: _This chapter is dedicated to Katzztar for giving me some great ideas for this chapter._ It appears the jokes are here to stay. The youkai are going to meet Kagome's friends and the some modern conveniences. Just think of all the things in the average house that a demon could get into. Sounds like fun to me! Vincent and Kiochi are just going to add comments to people who actually addressed them because they are playing my old SNES D&D game. They were inspired to play it by my maze screensaver. I sometimes wonder about their intelligence. After all, they sit and stare at my screensaver for hours. Only idiots do that. You people should be grateful that I'm writing this! I'm not feeling well and I really like that game. I'm sorry about the long wait. My computer messed up and refused to be fixed. I'm also going to update on weekends so I can finish all of my schoolwork.

****

Review Responses:

Katzztar: Just says how clueless guys are about females. I haven't seen that episode yet. I'm going to buy some manga with my birthday cash. I've got more money from the interest I charge for borrowing from me near my birthday. I hope you don't mind me borrowing that part at the end. I can't pass it up! Cookie for you!

Kiochi: Beware the puns. They lead to pain in your sides.

Vincent: 'Follow the runes to the strength of the gods.' Where are those runes! Oh yeah, Kiochi you suck at making up D&D style warnings.

****

Aphiopsyduck: You were right about him looking like Ginta. The only difference is Ginta is both cooler and cuter. Plus, a human can't compare to a wolf demon. I wonder if he has ever seen Ginta and is copying his hairstyle. Don't worry about my cat, she is crazy. She viciously attacks the newspaper and my sheets. Those poor guys don't know about the dangers of modern teenagers. If your ears are ringing, just think about those poor youkai. Their hearing is at least three times better than yours is. You get a cookie for clearing up that!

Kiochi: Vincent is going to help me talk to him. Jaken forgives me, so it shouldn't be too hard.

****

Inu Youkai-Hime: I promised you a cookie so here it is along with another for reviewing!

****

evilfire4321: Sorry to hear about the cruel review. I suggest an idea you like with characters you know well. Get a beta-reader to help check chapters for errors. Also, stick to genres you know you can write well. I am good with first person POVs so I write in that. I am also good with sad events and how people feel about that. If you want more advice I can email you. Kiochi has shut up for the most part, so he doesn't get hit as much. I hope two cookies make you feel better!

Kiochi: Please don't hurt me. My foot is staying out of my mouth.

Vincent: No hard feelings. Kiochi and I get along better now, so I don't need a new home.

****

ladyofthedragons1: Another cookie for you! Another joke is at the end of this chapter. I love creating chaos. It's so much fun!

****

Greenmaster88: Cookie for the reviewer! Watch what happens to the poor demons.

****

Dacia: Cookie goes to you and thank you for the review!

****

Star Silver Fox: Thanks for reviewing and here's a cookie!

****

'Orion: Thanks for the review and here is your cookie!

****

C_Dog: I promise to update this as regularly as possible. Here is a cookie!

****

sakurafans: Thank you for the compliment. Of course you may put this fic on your site, but you have to send me the link. Here is a cookie! Make sure to get that site up!

****

Deadly Tears: Thanks for the review! I will try to update regularly. You get the cookie!

****

Sapphire Lotus: Cookie goes to the reviewer! Read on.

****

Nicole Hibiki: I present you with a cookie! I love Kouga/Kagome too. Read to find out what happens to those poor demons.

Suzuko: I don't know where to find that book. Barnes and Nobles seems to have those kinds of books. Here's a cookie! cry-wolf: Here's your cookie. It is sad about how Kouga/Kagomes are never updated. I'll try not to be like that. I've always hated it when someone abandons a story. FFgal: I didn't create the list. I found it on the Internet. Who knows if he will go with her. I started drooling when I typed that scene. My bio is getting added on to every so often so keep checking it. You get cookies for actually bothering to read my stupid bio and reviewing every chapter! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~* Kagome's POV*~

Anyone but them! Why me! Why did they have to come over! I would rather deal with Kikyo, Naraku, and all of Naraku's incarnations. Poor, poor demons. They'll never survive those three. **I'll **never survive this. Please don't let them notice Shippo, I'll never live through the embarrassment.

~* Kouga's POV*~ 

The females stared at all of us. Suddenly they all let out an ear shattering shriek and managing to herd Haggaku, Ginta, Kagome, and myself into a corner and speaking all at once.

"They're hot!" "What about Hojo? I thought you two were together?" "Is the one with the mohawk single?" were I could pick out. Wait a second?! Together?! What the hell does that mean?!

"Sit down and I'll explain," Kagome told them. She looked annoyed. The loud females sat down at the table and Kagome forced us to sit down also. They stared at my friends and myself like we were food. I didn't like that look, and I knew Ginta and Haggaku felt the same way.

"These are some friends of mine. Ginta is the one with gray and black hair, Haggaku is the one with the mohawk, and Kouga is the one with solid black hair. These people are some other friends o mine. They are Eri. Yuka, and Ayumi," Kagome said gesturing to each of us as she said our names. I could tell she wanted this over quickly from the way she was rushing through introductions. Except for the loud squeals and shrieks, they didn't seem so dangerous.

"Are you sure that one of them isn't just a friend?" the one called Yuka questioned. Yeah, it's me! Kagome is my woman!

"You're not cheating on Hojo, are you?" Eri said. Who's Hojo? He better not have touched my woman!

"Hojo and I are not dating," Kagome replied. What's dating? I don't like the sound of it…

"Didn't you mention a Kouga once?" Ayumi asked. Kagome has been talking about me! I might have a chance with her! "And what about that other guy?" Who was the other guy? I'm gonna kill him! And if I can't kill him, I'll at least maul him!

Shippo, who had been half-asleep in Kagome's lap, chose then to make his appearance. The kit hopped onto the table and stared at the girls across from him. Their eyes widened and they let out a screech that reminded me of a group of harpies,

"Aww! He's so cute!" all three females squealed as they surrounded Kagome and the poor kitsune. I'll admit the kid was adorable. He could easily make any female coo over him.

"Kagome, when did you have a baby?" the female called Ayumi asked. Kagome has a baby! Wait, they were referring to Shippo. Thank the gods and spirits for that.

"Hey! She couldn't be the mother. There hasn't been any time for her to carry it!" Eri said. Are they stupid? Shippo doesn't look anything like her!

"Maybe that's why she was absent from school," Ayumi replied. What's school? Is it a demon?

"No, we've seen her during that time, she was never big enough to be carrying a baby," Yuka added. Yeah, women look huge when pregnant. If those girls were her friends they would have noticed that. 

"But our school uniforms could have hidden it. After all, the top makes Kagome's breasts look small, but we know she's a D-cup. Our gym clothes show that off," Ayumi retorted. What's a D-cup? And what's gym? And what does it show off?

"So," the three girls said while looking at her, "who's the father?" they finished. If she did get pregnant now I would kill or maul the father. I glanced at Kagome to see how she was doing against them. She looked cornered.

"Shippo isn't her child," I told them. I needed to protect Kagome from everything, even pestering friends. They were starting to get on my nerves. Is she sure that they aren't demons? I would rather fight Naraku without any shards and with an injured leg than deal with them.

"Did you adopt him Kagome?" Yuka asked. Kagome nodded. Hopefully I helped her.

"What's his name?" Eri asked as she tried to get a better look at the frightened kit. I could see Ginta and Haggaku taking advantage of the girls' distraction by finding a hiding place. I gave a growl that a human couldn't hear to tell them to stay. They quickly hopped back into their chairs. I knew how they felt, but if I couldn't leave, they couldn't either.

"His name is Shippo," Kagome told them. Shippo was still trying to hide from them. Poor kit, I didn't like the harpies either.

"How old is he," one of the girls asked. I didn't really notice the rest of the conversation. I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I started pondering as to what a D-cup was. They had mentioned breasts so maybe it referred to something about them. But, what would they use the letters for? My thoughts strayed to things children shouldn't see. I was lost in those thoughts until I heard the harpies saying goodbye to Kagome.

"Kagome, what's a D-cup?" I asked after I was sure **they** were gone. I know I shouldn't have after seeing her reaction, but I am a wolf. Wolves are curious creatures by nature. Please let her realize this.

"Don't worry about that," she said. It was then Kagome's mother told us that lunch was ready. We ate quickly. I decided to try to help out. If Kagome's family liked me, they wouldn't mind any future relationships.

"Uhh… Kagome's mother?" I was unsure what to call her.

"You can call me Mrs. Higurashi, dear," the kindly woman told me.

"Mrs. Higurashi, is there anything I can do to help you with?" I asked her. I sounded like a wimp. I knew it.

"That's alright. Kagome, could you please show them some of the things in the house?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she went to a basin with the plates. She shooed us out of the room. The old man went outside while the boy headed up the stairs. After they had left Ginta started to ask questions.

"What's with all the strange stuff? The box in that room has people trapped in it!" Ginta said while he started to panic.

"I forgot this place has a lot of stuff you don't know about. Why don't we start in the living room." Kagome said as she started off to the other room. She turned to a large box with glass on the front. "This is a television, or TV. It shows, uh, I guess you could call it moving pictures," she told us. She picked up a rectangle with little buttons on it. "This is a remote. You use it to turn the TV on." She pointed the 'remote' at the 'TV' and pushed a button. The box lit up and showed people in it. They were yelling at each other. Then one of them took off her top garment. A cloud blocked out her breasts. She took off the rest of her clothes and once again a cloud blocked out the area between her legs. I couldn't stop staring and Ginta and Haggaku had started drooling.

Kagome looked at the screen and quickly turned it off by pressing the same button that had turned it on. "That's enough TV for now," she said while giving us a nervous smile.

"Why were they taking off their clothes?" Shippo asked in childish innocence.

"That was called Jerry Springer. No one with any decency goes on it. The only reason any one watches that show is because of how rowdy it gets," Kagome said to him. I could tell she was she was changing the subject. I decided to shut up, I don't want to make her nervous. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, I nearly ran into the wall. Its not my fault I can't stop thinking about what Kagome looks under all those clothes. I admit it, I'm a pervert, but I only think about Kagome.

She showed us some more things, but I was still thinking about her taking off her clothes like the crazy female on 'TV'.

She led us to another room. This one had strange, slick, cold squares on the floors and walls. Strong smelling bottles and tubes sat on shelves that sat around the room. A large basin carved of what appeared to be some kind of stone sat against the walls. Textured glass doors were close to the basin. I wondered how rich Kagome was. Not even lords had something like this. How could I hope to make Kagome happy in my humble den if this was her home!

"This is the bathroom. Now, please don't touch **anything**," she said as she walked over to the small basin in front of a large mirror. "This is the sink. This knob lets out cold water and this one lets out hot. Try not to turn the hot water knob very high. You'll end up getting scalded," she said as she turned the knobs she referred to.

"This is the bathtub. The knobs work the same as the sink. If you want to take a bath, just put the stopper in the drain and turn on the water," she said as she pointed to everything. I started thinking about Kagome bathing. Maybe someday she'll let me see that. Hopefully she'll let me bathe with her.

"Why do we need to know this? And why can't you bathe in a stream or hot spring?" Ginta asked. I wanted to know that also, but angry females scare me. And Kagome doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today.

"I don't want any of you hurting yourselves with anything. Some of the stuff here is dangerous. Plus, you may attack something and get hurt. As for why we don't use streams, it is because there are none. Most streams and hot springs have dried up or were destroyed, or you just can't use. Plus, most people won't use them because we have private tubs in our homes," Kagome replied. She didn't look very happy.

"So, if I survive five hundred years, I'll use all this stuff?" Haggaku asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied while looking at him like he was stupid or something.

"I'm getting an advantage on everyone else!" Haggaku said while seeming very happily. And people say I act stupid.

"On to something else. This is a shower. It works like the sink and tub," she walked over and opened the glass doors, "but the water comes from this nozzle in little streams," she said as she showed us the little room.

"How does it do that?" Shippo asked from her shoulder.

"I don't really know. I think the water is shoved through the pipes or something like that," she explained, sounding unsure.

"Cool! Are there lots of neat things like that here? Like all the stuff you bring me? And is there lots of candy?" Shippo asked in his usual hyper way.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take you to where I get that stuff and let you pick out some things," Kagome said. He brightened at her words. "But, you have to be good or else I won't take you at all," she said as she tapped his nose. He nodded and smiled at her.

"When are you taking me?" he asked excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow, but remember, you have to be good," Kagome told him. I could tell she would be a great mother. She was so caring and loving. I could imagine her talking to our pups like that someday. I only hoped that that vision would become reality. I was really looking forward to what created those pups. Must… pay… attention… to… Kagome. Need… to… know… this… stuff. Stop… thinking. That's much better.

"What about us?" I asked her. Ginta and Haggaku told her that they wanted to come along also. I was curious about this place. If she was taking the kid, I'm coming too. She can't leave me out of this trip!

"Uh, you can come if you want, but I should warn you that there are a lot of people and it is very loud," she told us.

"It can't be that bad. What danger could there be to endanger a youkai?" I told her. She looked at me like I was either crazy or stupid, perhaps both. I hadn't smelled any youkai here yet.

"It's your funeral," she said as she shrugged. What could make this era so dangerous?

"Let's get back to showing you everything here. Those bottles and tubes contain some things that you shouldn't eat… unless you want to find out what a stomach pump is," she said as she opened small doors and drawers to show us more bottles and tubes. I decided to listen to her, I didn't like the sound of 'stomach pump'. "There is more stuff I should show you, but I have homework. You can ask my family if you get bored to help you find something to do. Just stay inside and don't break anything," she said as she left for her room. I wonder what a 'homework' is?

"What about the old man with the sticky paper?" Haggaku asked as he looked around for the crazy human.

"Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you," Kagome assured him. From the look on Haggaku's face, I don't think he believed her.

"Just don't bother me, alright?" Kagome replied as she headed into her room.

"What about me?" Shippo asked, looking as if he was going to cry.

"You can stay with me if you play quietly," she told him as she gave the kit a hug. I really wished that she would hug me, and maybe even more then that, but I can't force her to. She left into her room and I decided to see more of the 'TV'. I really wished she would let me come too, but I don't want her to get angry.

~* Two hours later, still in Kouga's POV*~

Ginta and Haggaku were still in awe of the 'TV'. I had grown bored and decided to see how Kagome was doing. I walked to her room and entered. Kagome was staring at a large amount of papers. I noticed her move to write something on the paper.

"What are you in here for?" she asked, not moving from the papers.

"I just wanted to see what was taking so long," I told her as I sat near Shippo. 

"I'll be done soon. You can stay if you are quiet," she replied as she continued writing. Her wonderful scent was tainted with frustration. I decided to not talk at all. If I said one thing wrong she would get angry, and no wolf with a brain angered volatile females.

I took a look at what Shippo was drawing. There was more than one drawing scattered around the kitsune, but one caught my attention first. 

It was of a boy in a fox costume chasing off three girls that resembled the ones we had seen earlier in bird demon costumes. A girl in a cat costume and three guys in wolf costumes were cheering him on. Now that I could get a better look at it, I started to recognize the people in it. The one in the cat costume looked like Kagome, the fox looked slightly like Shippo, the one in the wolf costume with the ponytail looked like me, the one with a mohawk had to be Haggaku, and the last wolf was Ginta! 

I guess the kid didn't like those harpies either, but why was he chasing them off! He couldn't hope to chase them off! If anything I would get rid of them!

I was interrupted in my thoughts as Kagome shut her books and sighed in relief. She packed up her papers and turned to Shippo and myself.

Her sweet scent was like it was usually. It was just cherry blossoms and rain now. It had been one of the things I had noticed her for. Most humans didn't smell good. She was different than the rest of the human population; all in all she was just better than the ones I had met. She was so kind. She didn't hate all demons like most mikos. Her heart was as beautiful as her appearance. I hoped that she would be happy no matter who she chose. Someone like her deserved to be happy.

"What are you drawing?" she asked as she looked at Shippo's drawing. He opened his mouth to speak when her grandfather shouted that Kagome had a visitor. 

I followed Kagome as she ran downstairs. Ginta and Haggaku were already looking at the visitor.

A **male **visitor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How was that? I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I should also mention my health lately. This chapter may seem odd, but that's because I'm not feeling well and I've been stuck watching Jerry Springer, talk shows, and VH1. I should probably mention that I didn't come up with this joke. And before I forget go to sluggy.com to see a great web comic. Also, please review!

****

Children's Books You Won't Be Seeing Soon:

You Were An Accident

Strangers Have The Best Candy

The Little Sissy Who Snitched

Some Kittens Can Fly!

Getting More Chocolate On Your Face

Where Would You Like To Be Buried?

Kathy Was So Bad Her Mom Stopped Loving Her

The Attention Deficit Disorder Association's Book Of Wild Animals Of North Amer- Hey! Let's Go Ride Our Bikes!

All Dogs Go To Hell

The Kid's Guide To Hitchhiking

You Are Different And That's Bad

Dad's New Wife Timothy

Pop! Goes The Hamster… and Other Great Microwave Games

Testing Homemade Parachutes Using Only Your Household Pets

The Hardy Boys, The Barbie Twins, And The Vice Squad

Babar Meets The Taxidermist

Curious George And The High-Voltage Fence

The Boy Who Died From Eating All His Vegetables

Start A Real Estate Empire Using The Change From Your Couch

The Pop-up Book Of The Human Anatomy

Things That Rich Kids Have, But You Will Never Have

The Care Bears Maul Some Campers And Are Shot Dead

How To Become The Dominant Military Power In Your Elementary School

Controlling The Playground: Respect Through Fear

When Mommy And Daddy Don't Know The Answer, They Say God Did It

Garfield Gets Feline Leukemia

What Is That Dog Doing To That Other Dog?

Why Can't Mr. Fork And Ms. Electrical Outlet Be Friends?

Bi-Curious George

Daddy Drinks Because You Cry


	8. Hobo, stores, and Kagome's wrath

**__**

Last Straw

Mojave Wolf

Disclaimer: Leave me alone already! I don't need Inuyasha! No, I don't already own him! Now go away! No, I don't want an underwater power tool! I live in a desert! Why would I need one out here?! When am I going to need to repair a boat on the water?! Leave me alone you ass! :: Click:: Damn telemarketers, now where was I? :: Ring, ring. Ring, ring:: Stop calling me, you- oh! Sorry Becca, I thought you were a telemarketer. :: Beep:: Hold on, I have a call on the other line. Hello? … Argh! It's time to die, you annoying ass! Bun-bun! I got an address for you! :: Screaming is heard over the phone:: Excellent. Bun-bun, I trust you agree with the arrangement? Perfect… I will speak with you later Bun-bun. :: Beep:: Rebecca? … Yeah, I hate telemarketers too... Yes, we have a contract… I'll speak with you later. Bun-bun wants an alfalfa margarita.

****

AN: I'm giving you guys an extra update because of how long the last chapter was and how my birthday gifts may take up my time. I should mention that my birthday is very close. I can't wait! I am not doing well so you can't expect much for quality. It stinks feeling bad this close to your birthday. I can only hope to feel better. I'm still accepting Shippo as a present, even though I doubt I'll receive him. Now, let's get to business. First off is my self-esteem. On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say I'm a 4 normally. Your reviews have boosted it to 7. I think this story is shaky and awkward in the writing. Which means when it is done I will revise and improve it. Kiochi and Vincent are currently eating nachos and watching TV. Lazy muses.

****

Review Responses:

Forest Wolf: Were you once cry-wolf? I like the name anyway. I've called that unworthy one Hobo also. Why won't he leave Kagome alone? Kagome is going to end up with a demon anyway. You get a cookie for calling him that. I'm going to have fun making Kouga call him that.

****

Star Silver Fox: Here's your cookie!

****

LewsTherinInsanity: Enchanted bullet? That deserves a cookie. I really don't like Hojo at all. Be warned of bashing against him. Was that really a great chapter? I have my doubts.

****

Kairinu: You get a cookie for the compliment. Even though I can't really understand it very well. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

****

Aphiopsyduck: No, Inu can't comprehend that. He is too thickheaded. I'm feeling too bad to bother right now, but I'll check for that in the future. It's horrible to feel ill near your birthday and near your favorite holiday. I'm giving you a cookie for giving Kiochi and Vincent something to agree on. I can't wait to see that show.

Kiochi: We're in the plotting process. It should be ready by 2004. We'll give you front row seats for the grand premiere. We're working on Kikyo.

****

Suzuko: Thanks for the compliment. You get a cookie.

****

Katzztar: You get two cookies for the wonderfully evil idea. That will come in the next few chapters. I can't wait to write that.

****

evilfire4321: Glad to hear you're feeling better. Kiochi told me your section leader is aggravating you. I hope two cookies helps with that. I'm feeling a bit better and hopefully it'll go away like it normally does. I'm glad the advice helped. And that is something no one will ever know. If I don't even know the answer, how can I possibly answer?

Kiochi: I'm being good so don't hurt me.

Vincent: As long as I stay in this agreement with Kiochi I won't try to get adopted. Although if he messes up, I'll start asking again.

****

Nichole Hibiki: Glad you like it. I would add more of those scenes, but Shippo is pretty much attached to Kagome right now. Don't worry about me not continuing this story is all I have to do. After all, my friend Becca is in private school so I don't see her very much. Without her, I have no life beyond schoolwork and writing. My only problem with her is that she insists I need a boyfriend. I'm still trying to prove to her that I'm happy single. I have a feeling that it is a losing battle, though. Here's your cookie!

****

ladyofthedragons1: Glad you like it. Of course it's Hobo- I mean Hojo. I didn't know the cookies were fattening. Remember, if you're happy, your weight doesn't matter. Here's another cookie.

****

sakurafans: Here's a cookie. If you get the site up quickly I'll give you another. I really can't wait to see that site. I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~* Kagome's POV*~

Hojo, why did you have to come? I could tell Ginta and Haggaku weren't happy with another guest, although, it could be because they thought that they might have to share their food. They hated people trying to take their food. I think it is just a wolf thing.

Shippo didn't look happy with another visitor and was hiding behind my legs.

Kouga, on the other hand, looked ticked off. I don't think he liked having a guy my age around. Could he sense Hojo's attraction to me! If he could, Hojo's a dead man!

"Hi Hojo. It's nice to see you," I said, smiling weakly. I wondered if the demons could sense my nervousness. Please don't let them act anything like Inuyasha would.

"I brought some medicine to help with all the illnesses you've been having. By the way, how are you feeling today? Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" Hojo asked as he came close to me and handed me a package. Hojo hadn't noticed anyone else yet. At least until all three wolves growled and Kouga moved closer to me.

"Who are your friends, Kagome? I haven't seen them around before," Hojo asked as he smiled that smile that every girl at my school swooned over.

"They're old friends. They don't really live around here and are visiting. Hojo, these are Kouga, Ginta and Haggaku. Guys, this is Hojo. He goes to my school. I'll be coming to school tomorrow. I'll see you then Hojo," I said in hope he would take a hint and leave. All the youkai were tense and angry. Please leave if you value your life. He didn't. Is this guy thickheaded or what?

"Must I leave? I would like to speak to your friends. Maybe even stay for dinner," he said, smiling. Does this guy ever stop smiling? The growling increased at Hojo's words and even Shippo was growling!

"Sorry, we can't tonight. Maybe another day?" I told him as I smiled as hard as I could.

Hojo sighed and said goodbye as he left. The growling ceased as soon as he was gone. I can't believe Hojo didn't notice that. 

This was another reason to be thankful for falling down the well. If I hadn't met all the demons, I would've gone out with Hojo. That guy is an idiot. Kouga may not be very intelligent, but at least he pays attention to his surroundings and has some sense of boundaries. Kouga is also much better looking. Eep! I didn't just think that. Does that mean I'm starting to actually love Kouga? No, all demons tend to be good looking. Ginta and Haggaku are good looking too. Sesshoumaru is drop-dead gorgeous. I'm just making an observation. I don't like him like that.

~* Kouga's POV*~

First that guy tires to get close to Kagome and then he wants to stay! I was seeing red. At least he was gone now. I noticed Kagome look relieved, then shocked, then relieved and pleased and relieved. What was wrong with her? I'm not going to ask though. Kagome is scary when she is mad, just like all females. I must not hide. Kagome will get mad. I don't want to get hit again. For a girl, she's got a good swing.

"Why did that Hobo-guy try to get close to you?" Shippo asked as he glared at the door. A glare doesn't look right on that kid. It creeps me out.

"Uh, I don't know. Let's just forget about it," Kagome said. I don't believe her. I think that Hobo is in love with her. If I see him again, I'm going to ask what he feels about Kagome. If he answers like I think he will, he's a dead man. Kagome is not going with that pretty-boy weakling. She deserves more. He's probably a coward; he could never help her find the jewel shards.

"Can I kill that pretty-boy?" I asked. Kagome stared at me. I think I screwed up. She's going to kill **me** now.

"You will **NOT **kill anyone here, understand?" She said. I swear she's growling. I nodded, backing away from the scary woman. She turned on Ginta and Haggaku. "That applies to you also." They nodded also and backed away, joining me in the corner and beginning to cower.

"Kagome, I need you to pick some things up at the store for me," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome walked into where her mother was and came back with a piece of paper. Kagome walked past us and slipped her shoes on at the door. "Make sure to take the demons with you!" Shippo cheered as he heard this and shot into Kagome's arms.

"What about their appearances? Someone's going to notice that." Did Kagome not want us to come with her?

"Give them hats and shoes. They'll be fine," Mrs. Higurashi said again. Kagome sighed and went upstairs with Shippo snuggled in her arms. Lucky kid. She returned a minute later with some things in her arms. Shippo sat on her shoulder wearing a hat. His hair was pulled back. I noticed the pants looked longer and hid his feet. His tail wasn't visible.

"Here, put these on your heads," she said as she handed us what I guessed where hats. "They'll hide your ears. Put the shoes on your feet." We received the 'shoes'.

"Why do we have to hide our appearances?" Haggaku asked as he stared at the things that she had given us. Another dead wolf may come soon.

"In this time demons aren't common. I haven't ever even sensed one here. Who knows what would happen if they saw someone with a tail and pointed ears," Kagome replied. "They might try to catch you and experiment on you." I didn't like the sound of 'experiment' so I put on the shoes and the hat. Ginta and Haggaku scrambled to put on the items. Needless to say, Kagome looked pleased and Shippo was laughing.

"Are we going?" I said, hoping to change the subject.

Kagome nodded and led us out of her house. "Don't do anything a normal human can't do, and don't attract attention to yourselves." I hated the feel of the 'shoes' and the 'hat' irritated my sensitive ears. Ginta and Haggaku most likely felt the same way. We passed the well house and continued to the step. Did I mention how much I **HATED** stairs? Well, I do. And I can't even jump down now. Why did these stairs have to be so steep?

I managed to make it down without revealing my fear of stairs, but I'm going to try to track down who built those stairs and kill him for it. Those stairs are something Naraku must of thought up. He is the only one evil enough to design something like that.

I noticed Kagome and the others walking away, so I stopped mentally cursing the person who built the demon stairs and caught up. Just then a strange growling demon with a human trapped inside lumbered by. I was about to attack it when Kagome grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Kagome, that strange demon is eating that human. Let me go, I have to kill it," I told her. Why did she stop me? The demon could kill her. And… Another just went by! And another and another and another! 'No demons here' my foot! This place is crawling with them! Shippo was bristling from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. Ginta and Haggaku were growling also.

"Kouga, those are cars, not demons. They aren't alive so you have nothing to worry about as long as you stay out of the street," Kagome reassured me. I should trust her. She has lived here all her life and knows how to survive here. I've decided that I don't like 'cars', they hurt my ears. "The store is just around the corner, just stay out of trouble until then." Shippo jumped back into Kagome's arms and my two pack-mates were glancing occasionally at the 'cars'.

We walked around the corner Kagome had indicated and ended up in front of a wall made of sections of glass. Was everyone rich around here! Kagome walked over to one of the larger sections and stood in front of it. It slid open by itself! Ginta, Haggaku, and myself jumped back in shock and Shippo squirmed in Kagome's grasp.

"Calm down, it won't hurt you. We've got to hurry so let's go," Kagome said. Shippo calmed down and let Kagome walk in. We followed of course. I was very surprised at the amount of food in the place. I couldn't identify some of the foods that were there. It was confusing as to why the food was in the brightly colored bags and wrappings, but I would ask Kagome later. For now, there was food to try.

Ginta and Haggaku had run in different directions and were currently looking at everything closely to determine what it was. I could see Kagome picking out some things while Shippo ran around her, begging for what he had in his hands. I started looking around too.

Strange meats, vegetables, and sweets were everywhere. I had looked at things called 'beef hot dogs', 'chocolate', and 'chex mix'. I knew these didn't exist in my time, so I was curious. I wondered if Kagome would let me try these. I also saw some things I recognized a little, but they were also in the strange bags. At further inspection of the bags I found they were like thin, flexible sheets of glass. When was that created? 

I continued to explore until Kagome told me that we were leaving. I was disappointed that I couldn't look around longer, but I didn't want to be left behind. I would of never of found my way back with all the other scents around.

We were back at Kagome's home very quickly. I was happy to be away from the 'cars' and demon stairs. Now, to ask Kagome about what I had seen at the store. I found her quickly. She was sitting at the table with Shippo in her arms and was talking to her mother who was cooking again.

"Kagome, I wanted to ask you about some of the things at the store," I told her as I sat near her. I really don't like chairs, they hurt my tail.

"Ask away" Kagome said. I guess that means I can ask.

"What is a beef hot dog? And what about chocolate and chex mix? And what is the flexible glass around the food?" I asked. I probably should've split that up or something, but I'm a wolf. Wolves are curious creatures by nature.

"Uh, beef is meat from a cow. Hot dogs are… ground up meat squished together. Chocolate is a candy and chex mix is a lot of different foods mixed together. Flexible glass? I guess you mean plastic," she replied.

"What's a cow? And what's a 'plastic'?" I asked again. Kagome looks exasperated. Maybe I should have stopped asking.

"A cow is an animal people raise for it meat and its milk. Plastic is a very durable and versatile material we use a lot now," she explained. I saw her eyeing me. She didn't seem to want to explain anything right now.

"Oh, thanks Kagome," I said as I got up and left. Kagome went back to talking with her mother as I sat down and watched the 'TV' with Ginta and Haggaku. They were watching 'Titanic'. I just started thinking about Kagome and myself as the main characters. I would love to draw Kagome if she was wearing only a pendant.

Souta walked by just at that scene. "You guys should get buckets. I don't think Mom wants to clean up your drool." I'm drooling?! Great, now I'm no better than a dog.

~* Kagome's POV*~

Kouga had just left. I forgot that he wouldn't know about that stuff. At least he didn't keep asking about things here.

"You know Kagome, he really cares about you. I would say he does truly love you. You told me once that he calls you his woman. He hasn't said it once yet," my mother said as she continued to prepare dinner.

"He's just been busy with everything here. He'll start calling me his woman again soon," I told her as I stroked Shippo's hair. He's still Kouga; he'll act like he normally does.

"I think he won't. Until recently, he's had Inuyasha to compete with. He could have said that to make sure he had less competition. I think it was just a territory thing. All men get possessive of what they care about. Inuyasha was possessive too. You should give him a chance, he seems like a sweet guy. And I wouldn't mind grandchildren with tails and wolf ears at all," she said. I knew she would bring the grandchildren thing! First it was Inuyasha, now Kouga! Is that all she thinks about?

Souta came into the room and sat at the table. "I agree with Mom. Kouga is really cool. I like him more than Inuyasha. You should give him a chance." Et Tu, Souta? 

Then grandpa entered the room and took hi seat. "I also agree with them. He may be a youkai, but the boy deserves a chance." What? Is this gang-up-on-Kagome day?

"Won't the youkai hear us?" I asked. I would be grateful if Kikyo and Inuyasha came in and started making out on the table as long as it drew attention off of this conversation.

"No, they're watching Titanic. It's on that scene where the guy draws the girl naked. They were all drooling, but Kouga's attention seemed elsewhere…" Souta told me. Who was Kouga drooling over? Wait, it was me! Why that perverted little wolf…

I got up and set the dozing Shippo on the chair before storming into the living room to see all three wolves drooling at what was on the screen. Sure enough Kouga's attention seemed elsewhere…

"You little pervert!" I screamed in rage. All three wolves suddenly were cowering on the ground with their tails between their legs.

"What did I do?" all three questioned at the same time. Was this a normal reaction for wolf youkai? If so they're all wimps.

I looked at Ginta and Haggaku. "You two didn't do anything. You can go if you want." Those two were gone before I could blink.

"What did I do, Kagome?" Kouga said as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"What were you thinking about that made you drool?" I asked as I smiled what must have been evilly and sat next to him.

"It was the movie," the wolf said. He didn't sound very confident considering how his voice was shaking and he had shrunk away more.

"Don't lie to me Kouga. You weren't paying attention to the movie. What were you drooling over?" I told him again.

"It was… you," he said. He looked absolutely terrified. Good, you should scared Kouga.

"You little pervert! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. Kouga shot up and ran away. I followed him. I made a quick stop to grab the sword Kouga normally carries around to use as a weapon. I proceeded to hit him with it when I got close enough.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I just can't resist your beauty!" he told me as he ran for dear life. I'm pretty sure he forgot he has shards in his legs. You know, that sounds like a line that Miroku would use on Sango when she is trying to beat his brain out. Am I going to end up like Sango with Kouga as my Miroku?

"Flattery won't save you!" I shouted at him.

"I'll be getting grandchildren soon if this keeps up," my mother said happily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her as I stopped chasing Kouga.

"It's obvious you love him. You're not even trying to really hurt him. If that was anyone else they would have been injured already," my mother replied, still smiling.

"Demons heal quickly," I told her.

"It wouldn't matter if you really wanted him hurt," she replied. I'm not in love with Kouga. He's just a perverted friend. Right? I could see a happy Kouga a few feet away.

"Stop acting so happy you pervert!" I shouted as I started chasing him again. This went on for a few more minutes before I was interrupted from chasing that perverted wolf as my mother said that dinner was ready. 

Kouga shot into the kitchen. I followed at a slower pace to discover that the wolves had taken seats as far away from me as possible. What a bunch of wusses. As soon as I sat down Shippo leapt into my lap, seeming very happy that I was back. As soon as the food was put in front of them, the youkai started inhaling it. Was this some kind of demonic trait? If so, there are a lot of part-demons at my school.

Their food was gone in less than three minutes. I'm surprised they didn't choke. And as soon as their food was gone, the wolves were back in front of the TV. Shippo was curled up in my lap waiting for me to finish.

"When are we going to go to the place with the toys and candy?" Shippo asked.

"Tomorrow, after school," I told him between bites.

"When is that?" the kit asked. I forgot he doesn't know when school ends.

"In the afternoon," I told him as I smiled at him.

"Aw, why can't we go sooner?" he asked as he pouted.

"I have school in the morning," I replied. Please stop pouting Shippo, I'll end up skipping school for you.

"Am I going too?" Shippo asked as he looked up pleadingly. The little kitsune was really attached to me, especially now.

"Sorry Shippo, you can't come with me," I told him, hoping he wouldn't start crying. No such luck.

"Why can't I come?" Shippo bawled. He really wanted to come with me.

"I can't take a little kid with me to school, it's against the rules," I told him as I tried to calm him. He just went on crying. "How about I make Kouga take you to my school? You can stay where you can see me, but no one will see you." He stopped crying and nodded happily. I finished my meal, put up my plates and went to tell Kouga of the plan.

"Kagome, make sure to tell your friends to bathe tonight," my mother said as I walked out of the room.

"I'll tell them," I replied as I walked to where I suspected the older youkai were. Shippo followed, still smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Kouga was with Ginta and Haggaku watching a B movie. From the looks on their faces, I guessed they couldn't understand what was going on in the movie. I wondered if it had been a good idea to introduce them to the TV. They didn't seem to want to do much of anything else other than watch TV and eat. I hope they don't get lazy.

"Kouga, tomorrow when I go to school, I want you to hide with Shippo where he can see me, but the other people can't see you," I told him. I figured he would want to watch his movie, so I told him outright what I wanted to say.

"Okay, I'll do that. Ginta and Haggaku will come too," Kouga replied, not taking his eyes off the television. Ginta ad Haggaku didn't seem to mind that Kouga was making them come along.

"My mom wants you to bathe. Ginta can go first. Remember what I told you earlier," I said as I walked out of the room with Shippo on my heels.

~* A few hours later *~

I had decided to see if the wolf youkai had listened to me. Shippo was playing a video game with Souta. I was glad those two were getting along so well. I don't think it would have been easy to deal with if they hadn't made friends. Now I could have some time to myself.

I went into the living room to see three damp wolves watching my favorite show. I plopped down next to Kouga. He watched me warily. I guess he thought I was still angry. I had just decided he was a guy and as long as he didn't try to act out his fantasy, I wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm not still angry with you Kouga, you're safe," I told him as I stared at the screen. He relaxed immediately.

"Where's Shippo?" Haggaku asked. I'm surprised anyone noticed that the kit was not glued to me as usual.

"He's playing video games with Souta," I replied, not moving at all. This is a really good episode. I'm not moving for anything.

"What's a video game?" Ginta asked. I don't think I can explain that.

"I'm not sure how to explain. You can ask Souta later" I replied. Souta loves those games so much that it shouldn't be a problem to explain.

"Kagome, as soon as your show is over, make sure you go to sleep. Your friends should get to bed too if they're going to follow you to school. Make sure to tell Souta to get to bed," my mother said as she came into the room.

"Alright, I'll do that," I replied as I stared at the screen. No, don't do that you fool! You'll never be happy with her!

The show ended after that. My mother handed the wolves some pajamas and gave me a set for Shippo. Ginta and Haggaku stayed behind to set up their beds while Kouga followed me upstairs. I was a little uncomfortable with him so close, but I didn't make a fuss about it. He promised he wouldn't try anything. I stopped by Souta's room to get Shippo and make sure Souta knew it was bedtime.

I went into my room to get my pajamas. Kouga started setting up his bed as I left with Shippo snoozing in my arms. I dressed the kitsune and myself in the bathroom as I started to think about everything that had happened lately.

Inuyasha had finally made his decision about who he wanted to be with. I had left all my friends and was travelling with Kouga to find the shards. And now I may be falling in love with the guy. It was hard to believe that all this had happened in less then two weeks. If you had told me a month ago all this would happen, I would have laughed. If you had told me it would happen in such a short amount of time, I would have called the insane asylum. 

I finished dressing and went back to my room. Kouga was curled up on his bed. I climbed into my own bed and told Kouga goodnight. I dismissed a nagging feeling that something big would happen tomorrow and fell asleep with Shippo curled up next to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is the longest chapter yet at 4,600 words at least. I hope this chapter was good. I'm starting another story. This one is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome. As soon as I finish the first chapter and think up a title, it will be posted. You may not get today's joke if you don't know anything about San Francisco. 

****

You Know You're In San Francisco When…

Your coworker tells you they have 8 body piercing, but none are visible.

When someone says tenderloin, you don't think of meat, you think of danger.

You make over $100,000 a year and still can't afford a house.

You never bother looking at the MUNI line schedule because you know the drivers have never seen it.

You can't remember… is pot illegal?

You've been to more than baby shower that has two mothers and a sperm donor.

You have a very strong opinion about where your coffee beans are grown and can taste the difference between Sumatran and Ethiopian.

A really great parking space can move you to tears.

You know that anyone wearing shorts in April is just visiting from Ohio.

You assume that every company offers domestic partner benefits.

Your boss runs in "The Bay To Breakers"… it's the first time you have seen him/her nude.

Your child's 3rd grade teacher has two pierced ears and a nose ring, and is named "Breeze"… and when you tell this to a friend they still need to ask whether the teacher is male or female.

You are thinking of taking adult classes but can't decide between yoga, aromatherapy, conversational Mandarin, and building your own website.

You haven't been to Fisherman's Wharf since you the first month moved to SF and you couldn't figure out how to drive to Coit Tower if your life depended on it.

A man walks onto MUNI in full leather regalia and crothless chaps. You don't notice.

A woman walked onto MUNI with live poultry. You don't notice.

You think any guy with a George Clooney haircut must be visiting from the Midwest.

You know that any woman with a George Clooney haircut is not a tourist.

You keep a list of companies to boycott.

Your hairdresser is straight, your plumber is gay, the woman who delivers your mail is straight, and your Mary Kay lady is a guy in drag.


	9. The school and the dreaded mall

Last Straw

By: Ookami no Anubis

AN: Gah!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in over a year! I'll explain at the bottom. On to the fic!

------

(Shippo's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Kagome's alarm. I felt her pick me up and move me to the side though I was still half-asleep. I blinked myself awake and looked over to Kagome. She was rushing around and trying to find a clean uniform. Kouga was blinking sleepily at the rush and noise. At first, I couldn't figure out what was going on, but then I remembered. I was going to Kagome's school! And then, I was getting candy and toys! I am one lucky little kitsune!

(Kouga's POV)

I woke up to a racket. First, the cursed 'alarm clock' started buzzing. Then Kagome nearly stepped on my head as she jumped up and started digging through her 'closet'. I had a good night. I had many good dreams, but all that was spoiled in the awful noise. I heard Kagome shout at me, but at first I was too sleepy to hear. Then my hearing cleared up. I really wished it hadn't.

"What are you two doing? Get up! We have to get ready! Hurry up!" Kagome shouted in her frenzy of movement. I wonder if all people are like this here. Loud and panicky. Kagome scooped up Shippo and ran out of the room to change with her usual clothing tucked under one arm.

Mrs. Higurashi popped her head in a few seconds after Kagome left and tossed me some clothes. As I changed into those annoying garments, I wondered if she was psychic, or if it was just a thing all mother's can do. I could smell breakfast, so I jammed my clothes on as fast as possible and shot down the stairs.

Ginta and Haggaku were all ready stuffing down their food by the time I arrived at the table. My food was waiting for me, so I ate as fast as possible. I noticed Kagome come into the room. She stopped, shook her head, and then sat down to her food. Man, humans were slow eaters. Souta had gotten here way before me, and he still wasn't done after I had cleaned my plate. They had it way too easy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Kagome finished her plate and dragged us into the TV room. She started to pace in front of us like one of those 'sargents' on the TV. "All right, these are the rules for going to school and the mall. First, school. Stay out of sight, I don't want anyone seeing you. Don't make a sound. Don't touch anything, I don't want anything broken. That rule also applies to the mall. As for other mall rules, stay close to me. I don't want to have to track you down. Also, no attacking anyone or anything. Don't let anyone see your tails or ears. Do you understand?" she asked as she stopped pacing and stared at us.

She definitely looked like she should be on a military movie, so Ginta, Haggaku, and I saluted and answered. "Ma'am, yes. Ma'am!"

"That's it, no more military movies for you!" She said as she poked me in the nose.

"Kagome," Ginta whined. "That's not fair!"

"I make the rules, so you better obey them!" She declared as she loomed over Ginta. Man, Kagome was one scary female. I'm so glad that wasn't me.

Mrs. Higurashi's voice drifted out of the kitchen. "Kagome, you should be leaving soon!"

"All right mom! I'm leaving now!" Kagome shouted to her mother. "Put on your shoes and let's go!" she told us as she swung her bag onto her back. All of us put on the cursed 'hats' and 'shoes' and left out the door. I was once again confronted with the evil stairs, but I made it down without tripping.

As soon as we reached the bottom, Kagome handed Shippo to me. "All right, take him and stay in the trees. Wait, can you get around in the trees at all?" She stopped to ask.

"Of course, don't worry about us. We'll do fine." I assured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Kagome muttered. If I weren't a demon, I never would have caught that. I really wondered what she meant and was about to ask, when the harpies appeared down the street. "Go! Go!" Kagome said as she pushed us towards the trees. All three of us hopped up. I was glad she didn't want us to be seen. Those harpies are awful. I have no idea as to why Kagome puts up with them. I put that question away for now. I could always ask later.

"Hey Kagome! It's good to see you're finally well enough to go to school. Can we come over after school to see your cute friends again?" the one I remembered was called Eri asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if the one with the mohawk was single!" Yuka asked. I looked over at Haggaku. He had a disgusted look on his face as he looked at her. He obviously didn't like that girl.

"I'm feeling fine. I don't know if Haggaku is single. I don't think he's looking either, so giving up for now is a good idea. But, you can't come over after school. I've got homework, and then I promised to take them to the mall," Kagome told them as they started walking. I started to follow them by jumping from branch to branch and I could hear Ginta and Haggaku following.

The girls continued to talk, but I had no idea what they were talking about, so I zoned out. At least, I did until I heard them mention me. Ayumi was talking, "Isn't Kouga the one who you said was in love with you?"

"Yeah, why is he here? Did you finally dump that jerk?" Eri asked. Were they talking about Inuyasha? What did they mean by dump? More questions that I had to ask later.

"Yeah, he was in love with someone else, so we went our separate ways," Kagome replied. Yeah, they were talking about Inuyasha.

"Please don't tell me you're still hung up on him?" Yuka said. What did 'hung up' mean?

"Are you going out with Kouga now?" Eri asked. Argh! What is this 'going out'!

"No to both. I don't miss him at all and I'm not going out with Kouga," Kagome replied. I had started to notice more girls as we walked along. They were all wearing outfits that were the same as Kagome's. I wonder why? Grr, I'm so confused right now.

"Then I noticed them enter a place where all the people were wearing the same outfits. Well, the boys were all wearing one thing, while the girls wore the same style clothing as Kagome. What in the world was up with this place? Kagome went inside the building and I lost track of her.

(Kagome's POV)

As I walked to class, I mulled over my conversation with my friends. I wasn't going out with Kouga, that's for sure. But, I wondered if I ever would. Kouga may not be the brightest bulb in the store, but he was a sweetie and really seemed to care about me. My family loved him, and I really liked being around him and all the other wolves. When I had stayed in the den, I felt the safest I had ever been. I loved the sense that no matter what, I wouldn't be left behind. It felt so good to be in that huge family. Maybe I would some day be with him. For now, I have class.

I took my seat and class started shortly. I took notes furiously as my teacher went on with his speech. During a brief lull, I glanced over to the window. I thought I saw all four youkai looking into the window. The wolves were crouched on the tree branch and Shippo was looking right at me. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, wondering if I had really seen them. I could sense them, so I guessed I had. I told them not to be seen! I'm going to get them so good… Wait, I barely believed I had seen them. No one else would believe that they had really seen something. I'll leave them alone for now. My teacher started the lecture anew, so I pushed it out from my mind and got back to work

(Kouga's POV)

Kagome glanced towards us. This is not good! I just hope she doesn't hurt us very badly, or take away the TV. She shook her head and went back to writing, I couldn't wait until this day was over. I was bored.

(later that day. Still Kouga's POV)

A bell shook me out of my dozing. Man, that thing was loud! I noticed all the people filing out and woke up my pack-mates. As soon as I saw Kagome, I started running to catch up with her. I was about to join her on the ground, but the harpies caught up. How I hate those girls. I fumed along until we reached the accursed stairs and the girls left. As soon as they were around the corner, I jumped down and I heard two thumps as Ginta and Haggaku leapt down as well. I handed the dozing kit to Kagome first thing. He was one deep sleeper, he hadn't woken up once on the way here.

"Come on guys, I'll get my money and we'll go to the mall." Kagome said as we headed up the stairs. I nearly fell down several times, but thankfully no one commented. If anything, my hatred of stairs has grown.

When we finally reached the top, I ran into the house and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Ginta and Haggaku joined me shortly. We had kicked off the awful 'shoes' and pulled off the triple cursed 'hats' at the door. There wasn't a thing you could offer me that would make me wear those more than I had to.

"Don't get too comfortable, we'll be leaving again in a few minutes," Kagome told us as she walked by with Shippo in her arms. Dang it! That meant I had to wear those shoes and face the stairs again!

(Kagome's POV)

Finally home, too bad it was only for a few minutes. I told the wolves that we were leaving soon, and I noticed Kouga pale. I wonder what his problem was. He had been acting strange lately. I hope he isn't getting sick. Do demons even get sick? I'll ask Ginta later. For now, I need to get ready. I put the sleeping fox on my bed as I started to rummage around for my things.

I got my money out first. It was hidden in the back of the black hole of junk called my closet. It was the only thing that didn't get lost after I put it in there. I still haven't found my old science project, and it just barely fit in there too! I could easily lose a small kitsune, and maybe even a too curious wolf. Now for some clothes…

I need some new clothes. I've outgrown most of them since I started the quest for the shards. The waistband for this uniform's skirt was too small so it cut into my stomach all day. It took some finding, but I dug up some pants and a shirt. I'll go shopping another day though, I know the demons will hate all the noise at the mall and will want to leave as soon as possible. It's too loud for me, so I know it will be too loud for them. I hope they keep themselves in line, I don't want to deal with the damage a terrified wolf could cause in a crowded shop…

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Shippo spoke up, "Kagome, this is taking forever. Can we please go now?" I looked towards him. He was looking up sleepily from his place on my pillow.

"Not much longer now, we just have to get the wolves to put their shoes back on," I told him as I picked him up and headed down the stairs. The wolves were sprawled on the couch watching the TV. "Put your shoes and hats back on, we're leaving now," I called as I started putting on Shippo's hat and shoes.

(Haggaku's POV)

Why did she have to come now? The show was just getting good. And not only do I miss the ending, now we have to go outside with the demon 'cars' and all the people and all that cursed noise! I'm calling that adding insult to injury! Not that I have any idea what that means, really. I get the gist of it, you insult someone after you hurt them, but this place is confusing. They say one thing, but it can mean something entirely different. Like 'going out' can either mean actually going outside to places or it can mean courting someone. You have to listen to what they are saying to understand anything here. That is why I think that harpy girl wants me to court her. No way! All I want is to get home. Back where I can listen to a conversation without getting a headache. Back to where there are no evil cars, no headache inducing words, no harpy girls, and, most importantly, a place where it doesn't stink!

(Kouga's POV)

I hope we go home soon, I'm tired and I'm bored and I want to sleep in my own den. I have to pull on the shoes and hat and then go down demon stairs for the third time today. Why me?

I stuffed on the cursed things and Kagome dragged all of us out the door. Well, she dragged me out the door, Ginta and Haggaku just followed me. We had to go down the stairs, which tried to trip me. It didn't succeed! I was victorious! Take that, you, you, uh… stairs!

"Kouga, quit glaring at the stairs and move your tail!" Kagome snapped after I had been gloating silently for several minutes. What? I deserve to celebrate my victory. I gave it one more triumphant stare before I walked off.

I noticed Ginta and Haggaku staring at me like I was insane. "What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Nothing, nothing," they both said at once. It was just one of those days…

(Shippo's POV)

I wonder why everyone is in such a bad mood. Kagome snapped at Kouga for being Kouga and now Kouga snapped at Ginta and Haggaku. Well, it doesn't concern me, so I don't care. I'm getting candy **and **toys! Happy day!

I saw that we were approaching a thing with a pole near it. I could see writing and a picture on the sign. I wonder what it's for? Well, I guess Kagome will explain, 'cause she just stopped in front of it.

"Sit," Kagome said. The wolves sat on the thing. I guess they knew that you are supposed to sit on that thing. Must be all that 'TV' they watch. "All right, we can't walk to the mall, so-" Kagome began, but she was cut off by Ginta.

"Why can't we walk?" he asked. That's what I want to know.

"Well, we could walk, but it would take too long. As I was saying, we will be taking the bus-" This time it was Haggaku who interrupted.

"Aren't 'buses' those big 'cars' that take people places and get blown up all the time?" Haggaku asked. Uh, if buses explode, I don't want to ride one. But wait, if it's dangerous, Kagome wouldn't make us go on it, right?

"You watch too much TV. Buses are a big version of cars that take people to where they need to go, but they don't normally get blown up, that's just in action movies. Now let me finish!" Kagome snapped. Again with the snapping, everyone is in such a bad mood. "We are taking the bus, you are to stay quietly in your seats. No harassing **anyone**, no moving either. Just sit and wait, do you understand?" she said as she stared at them.

"Yup," all three said at once. I agree with Kagome, they have been watching too much TV. That's when the thing pulled up and two doors on it opened in front of us. Kagome walked up the steps, taking me along with her. The wolves quickly followed.

But as soon as we got on, all of my fellow demons gagged. It smelled **awful**. My poor little nose. I put my sleeve over my face in an attempt to save my delicate sense of smell, it didn't help much. I could see that the wolves had also tried this, with no success. They were making disgusted faces. Kagome got tired of waiting, so she herded the wolves to a long row of seats and made them sit down. I can't tell you how long the trip was, but it was torture the entire time. A baby was crying loudly next to me and I could barely breathe because of the smell.

We finally got off at a huge building with tons of cars in front and many humans lingering at the entrance. I was nervous as we walked up, I could smell hundreds of strange scents and even though we were still outside, it was unbelievably loud. The wolf youkai froze, unsure of what would happen when they walked in. Kagome noticed that they had stopped and went back to them.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as they continued to hesitate.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with," Kouga said as he walked through the glass doors. I think he was just trying to impress Kagome. Sighing, Kagome followed to make sure he didn't get into trouble like he was sure to if left alone. I saw Ginta and Haggaku trail behind us cautiously.

As soon as we entered, all of us were hit with unfamiliar scents and the noise was deafening. I could fell my fur stand on end as I growled. The wolves were all growling in pain and looked ready to destroy everything in sight. Kagome grabbed Kouga's shoulder just as he was about to bolt. Ginta and Haggaku were slowly inching toward the exit, but she glared at them and they both froze and returned to where we were standing.

"Calm down, we won't be here for long. Just to pick up a few things," Kagome said as sweetly as possible. Kouga relaxed and nodded, even though it was obvious that he was still in as much pain as he had been. Kagome petted my head to calm me and started walking through the crowds.

The wolves ran to catch up and stayed right next to us. I could hear them growl each time someone bumped into them, but thankfully they didn't attack. I could tell Kagome was aware of this and she sped up to get this over with quickly. I would be happy when I had my candy and toy and was at home, away from all this! How the humans could take this was beyond me.

"All right Shippo, go pick out which candies you want," Kagome said as she set me on the ground in a store with rows and rows of candy. I hadn't realized we were here already! So much candy, I wonder if I can get all of it.

"How much can I get?" I asked as I drooled over the huge selection of sweets.

"A bag full," Kagome said as she pulled a bag from a pile. "Just show me what you want." Those bags weren't very big, so I need to consider this. I know I want chocolate, but what else?

I ran through the rows and pointed to everything that looked good. "That and that and some of that and a scoop of that…" I went on as Kagome got some of what I pointed at. The bag was full very quickly and I was a little upset that I hadn't been able to fit in some of everything. Oh well, I still had more candy than I was used to and got to try some new stuff. Wait a second, what about the wolves?

"Kagome, why don't they get any candy?" I asked as I stared at the wolves who were standing near the entrance, waiting for us.

"They didn't want anything, they just want to leave," she said as she went up to a counter and paid for my candy. I looked to the other youkai again, but I noticed something was missing. It was Kouga! Kagome noticed that the wolf prince was decidedly absent. She stomped up to the remaining two and glared at them. They started to shake from fear.

"Where is Kouga?" she asked with rage lacing her voice.

The wolves looked around and started when they realized that Kouga was not with them. " We don't know, he was just here a second ago!" Ginta said as he looked out into the crowd, trying to find the missing leader. He suddenly stopped as his gaze focused on the store across the way. "He's over there!" he said as he started heading for the store. Kagome went after him and Haggaku and I were forced to try to follow.

I was having a tough time and nearly got stepped on three times before I made it in. Kagome was looking around worriedly. She spotted me and immediately ran over and scooped me up. "Oh Shippo, I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up. Poor little guy," she said as she hugged me. I was content, but it was obvious that the wolves wanted to get a move on.

"Let's go, we have to find Kouga!" Haggaku said as he decided that this was taking long enough.

"You're right, we have to find him before he gets into trouble. Can either of you spot him?" Kagome said as she went back into what was at hand. The wolves looked, but they shook their heads.

"Sorry, we can't see him and there are too many scents here for us to pick out Kouga's scent," Ginta said apologetically. I knew what he meant, this place reeked of too many scents to even begin to even sort out one. Then we heard a growl from an area that was close by. Ginta and Haggaku shot off and Kagome followed them, muttering about stupid wolves always running off.

We quickly arrived at a counter with loads of little glass bottles everywhere and overpowering odors that stung my little nose. Kouga was growling at a woman who was holding a bottle in her hands. From here I could smell that whatever was in that bottle had been sprayed on him and he did **not** like it. I couldn't blame him, that stuff was way too strong.

"Kouga, leave her alone, she's just doing her job," Kagome told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Kouga's growl became slightly quieter, but it was clear that he wasn't giving up that easily.

"You mean it's her **job** to spray people with stinky sprays even though they don't want to try it?" Kouga asked, not tearing his angry gaze from her. The woman looked absolutely terrified and was shaking.

"Pretty much, now let's just go. I'm sure you don't want to stay here any longer," Kagome said, trying to placate him. Kouga gave her one last glare before turning towards Kagome.

"Let's just go already. I don't want to be here any longer," he said as he started walking towards the exit. Kagome nodded and followed him out. Nothing else interesting happened, other than that Kouga smelled like that spray so much that Ginta and Haggaku wouldn't go near him. Kouga pouted the entire way to the store that had all the toys.

We left after I picked out my toy and played with it on the bus ride home. I know Ginta doesn't like my new toy, because I hit him in the head with it on accident. He got a big bump on his head and he joined Kouga in pouting while he rubbed the lump I had given him. I told him I was sorry, but he just glared at the yo-yo and went back to pouting and glaring at the bus driver. I could hear him mutter about cursed yo-yos and that he was having the worst day of his life. The bus ride seemed a lot shorter this time and we were home shortly. As soon as we came in, the wolves collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. Kagome had homework, so I ended up playing video games until dinner.

The meal passed in silence and before I knew it, it was bedtime. I curled up to go to sleep and listened to Kouga mutter as I drifted off. I had to agree with one thing, I didn't want to ever have to repeat this day again. I hope we go back to our time soon, this place was annoying.

-------

AN: I'm sure that this chapter sucked, and after you guys had waited so long... I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I have a good explanation though. First, I got writer's block, then the internet went down for nearly a year! After that my computer got reformatted so I lost what I had written. And then I started school… And now you're reading a chapter that was typed when I had a fever and had a headache that could knock out a rhino. Well, that's life. **Cookies to everyone who reviewed! **Remember to review this chapter and no flames! I can't find my joke lists, and I couldn't tell a joke to save my life, so no joke this time. Sorry!


	10. Ch10 part 1 or Hugs and Hobo returns

**Last Straw**

**_Disclaimer:_****I OWN NOTHING!** sobs That's why I'm so sad.

(Kouga's POV, Thursday night at dinner)

I slurped up… whatever this stuff is as I thought about recent events.

After the _eventful_ trip to the place of horror referred to as the dreaded mall, the next three days were uneventful. Basically, it was get up, follow Kagome to school while being forced to listen to the harpies blather on about things that wouldn't challenge the intellect of a brain dead weasel, sit in the tree while either listening to whatever Shippo, Ginta, and Haggaku were going on about or listen to the teacher which gave me a headache, then go home while listening to those damn harpies again, then eat, then sleep.

Needless to say, **I'm bored out of my skull! I want to go home! I miss my pack and my nice warm furs! I miss patrolling! I miss being able to walk around without the damn hat and shoes! I miss having other demons around! That's it! I can't take it anymore!**

"Kagome, when are we going home?" Yes! I managed to say it without breaking the table! Or destroying anything! Or showing that this place is driving me nuts!

"The day after tomorrow. I'm just going to finish up the school week and then we're leaving," Kagome replied in between bites.

"Really?" I swore that I was shaking in excitement. Please say yes! She nodded. **YES! I'M GOING HOME!**

(Later that evening)

I glared at the TV. Damn, I was **stupid** some times. Why did I do that?

I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when someone walked right into me. It was Kagome!

"Um, hi Kouga. I'm sorry I ran into you, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said as she rubbed her head, looking sincerely embarrassed.

"It's all right," I replied. I have no idea why I did it, but I hugged her.

"Um…" Kagome said, her face red as a cherry. I quickly let her go, turning red myself. I shot off, too embarrassed to face her.

Damn, I was stupid! Stupid, **stupid, STUPID!** I'll never be able to talk to her again! Well, at least something good is on TV.

(Kagome's POV)

I plopped face down on my bed and stared at the clock, trying to sort through my swirling thoughts.

Why? Why did he hug me? Why did my stomach flop around like that? Why do I feel like this? When Inuyasha hugged me, it felt nothing like that and I didn't feel like this afterward either. Am I in love with Kouga?

So many questions, but I don't have an answer for a single one. I need something to keep my mind off of this. I could dig in my closet and find a game, but a puzzle just doesn't sound very appealing right now. I could listen to music, but that always makes me think about stuff like this. I looked at my desk, maybe I could do my homework, that would distract me… but I already finished it. Maybe there was something in the drawers. I hadn't looked in those for a very long time.

I walked over and started to dig through the contents. Look at all this junk, I may as well clean this out while I'm in here. I pulled out my old photo album, I had been wondering what happened to this. I opened it and started paging through. I remember that party and that day. It was nice reliving all of this stuff, but then some newer picture that must have gotten caught in here fell out. I sighed and started picking them up.

I smiled as I looked at pictures of all my friends from school. These would have been taken just before I was pulled into the well for the first time. It was all so different then; I was even a different person. Part of me missed being the girl in the picture, wished I could just go back to that time and do it over. Then I picked up a picture I had taken of my friends from the feudal era and all those regrets flew out the window. I would hate not knowing them. I was now closer to them then my old friends. I really missed them. I just wished I could see them. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, even Inuyasha, I really missed them, I would love to see them, even if it was just for a little while. I wonder how they are doing. Are they happy? Do they miss me? I doubt Inuyasha even really cares, but I bet the others do.

I set the pictures aside and wiped the tears off of my face. When had I started crying? I resumed my digging to find my old art set. I pulled off the top and stared at the well-used supplies. I remember that I had wanted to be an artist before any of this started. I had always wanted to draw manga. The file that I kept at the bottom of the box held all of my old drawings and ideas. I flipped through it and smiled as the old memories of sitting at the desk and just drawing for hours at a time. I'll just draw for a while, that always used to help me. Good memories stayed in my thoughts as my pencil flew across the page.

(Shippo's POV)

All right! I'm finally beating Souta! Just one more hit…

"Bed time!" Kagome's mom shouted. No! She broke my concentration! If he hits me…

"Ha! I won again!" Souta shouted as he jumped up. It wasn't fair, I would have won if I hadn't been distracted. "Hey, maybe you'll beat me next time. That was really close," Souta said as he shut off the box.

"Yeah! Tomorrow you fall!" I said. Man, I couldn't wait to beat him.

"Yeah, right. Good night, Shippo," Souta said with a laugh.

"Good night," I replied as I crossed the hall to Kagome's room. I saw Kouga coming up the stairs. He stopped at the top, turned around and glared as hard as he could at the steps. I had seen him do this before, but I wonder why? Oh well, I'm tired. I quickly hopped through Kagome's door so he wouldn't think I had been snooping. I _was_ snooping, but I just didn't want him to know it.

I saw Kagome hunched over her desk, working on something. I knew her homework was done, I had been in here when she finished, so what was she doing? I hopped on her shoulder to get a better look. Wow, she was really good at drawing, there were a lot scattered over the desk and I did my best to look at them all from my perch. Some were just pictures alone, but most were pictures drawn in boxes with words in there as well. She looked like she was working on a new page of the box drawing.

"Kagome, didn't you hear your mother? Stop doing your homework, it's time for bed," Kouga said as he entered the room and saw her working away. Kagome didn't even twitch in response. "Kagome, are you even in there?" Kouga said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Once again, she made no response. He looked at what had her so distracted, and I saw his eyes widen at the sight of all of her pictures. I wonder why?

(Kouga's POV)

When did she get time to draw all of these amazing pictures? They look amazing… Wait, that guy looks familiar. Is that me? I could feel my eyes widen so much that I was sure that my eyes would roll out of their sockets. What in the world are these about? Wait, there are words. Is she drawing about her adventures?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drawing," she replied. No duh!

"Drawing what?" I asked again. No one word answers for me, I was too curious for my own good.

"Manga." Again with the one word answers?

"What's manga?" Yup, too curious.

"Stories told in pictures," Well, at least it wasn't one word.

"Okay, but what is this one about?" I hope she was still out of it. I know if someone kept asking me questions like this, I would be pounding their face in by now.

"My travels in your time," I knew it! That was why everyone looked so familiar!

"Why?" Me and my big mouth! Dead wolf walking!

"I was bored," she was starting to get ticked. Got to think of something fast!

"Well, they're really good." Good! Compliments are good! They placate angry females! "Your mother said to go to bed, so you might want to wrap it up." Stupid! If I had had one of those necklaces like the mutt wore; I'd be kissing the floor right now. I hope she can't get another one of those, I really didn't want to make friends with the ground.

"Thanks," she sighed and put down the stick she had been using to draw. What were those called again? Pens? "She's right, I need to rest up. Come on Shippo, let's get ready for bed." What? Why didn't she hit me? Oh well, thank small miracles. I followed my own earlier advice and put on those 'pajama' things that I was wearing last night. Hey, where did the shirt go? I've got to find it before Kagome comes back! I can't let her see, no don't think! I must find the shirt! Ah, there it is! Thank kami for small miracles!

(Next morning, Kagome's POV)

As usual, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I drowsily reached over and introduced it to my fist again. I'm surprised it hadn't broken by now. I did put it through a lot of abuse. What was today? Oh yeah, Friday. Weekends were so simple. All it was go to school, come home, eat, and sleep. Then do projects, hang out with friends, and watch TV. So simple.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be getting ready for that 'school' thing?" Wait, who was that? And what were they doing in my room? My eyes shot to the floor near my bed, where I saw a black-haired man staring tiredly at me. "Kagome, are you all right? You look like you saw a ghost." Then it all came rushing back to me. That was Kouga, he had every right to be here, especially since I told him he could sleep here.

"I'm fine Kouga. Just tired." I smiled at him as I scooped up Shippo, grabbed my school uniform, and headed for the bathroom to change.

I closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against it. How could I have forgotten about everything? It must have been how everything was exactly like it had been. Well, not exactly, after all, I have three demons following me to school.

That was all changing tomorrow. Tomorrow we were going home.

Wait! Did I just say that? I'm home, but even I had to admit that I was starting to feel more and more attached to that time. I did spend more time there than I did here. I also felt so much more at ease there. The second I land at the bottom of the well all of my stress seems to melt away. I had never slept well before I fell through the well. There, I slept like a baby and woke up happy and rested. Not to mention, I was always more happy there. I wonder why?

Maybe, I really do belong there. Maybe I was just meant to stay with all of my friends.

Or maybe I should just stop thinking and get dressed for school and get the day over with already.

(Kouga's POV)

I wonder what's up with Kagome. For a minute there, it looked like she didn't remember me. Well, if she wants to tell me, she will. I'm not going to pressure her. I need to impress her, I need to be as courteous as possible. I also need to shut my big mouth more often. Oh yeah, I also need to think less.

I pulled on those damn clothes (I can't wait to be able to wear my own clothes again). Thank kami I didn't have to wear these for very long. Tomorrow, I was gong home. And there was no way I was coming back here again! TV may be nice, but I loved my home and my den too much to sacrifice it for a picture-box.

Just one more day of that damned 'school' to deal with. Now, when's breakfast?

I jumped down the stairs as the smell of breakfast reached my nose. I was starved. Eight hours was too long to wait for food. I wonder what we're having? I hope it's not that weird 'cereal' stuff again. It tastes funny.

I ran in and sat down to see that we were having real food. Well, it was soup and cooked fish, but at least it didn't come in a box. Cooked food was weird. Why did humans like it so much? Yet another question buzzing around in my head. One that will probably never be answered, but what else is new?

I turned my attention to the door as I heard someone stomping down the stairs and walking towards the kitchen. Why are mortals so damn noisy? Well, it's not like they could help it. Whatever, doesn't matter.

Souta appeared in the door and quickly plopped down across from me. As soon as his rear hit the chair, he started shoveling his food into his mouth at a rate that would make a starving mutt envious. Kagome soon arrived as well, with the kit on her shoulder.

(Shippo's POV)

Man, Kagome is slow today. I swear it was taking her _forever_ to reach the table. I'm so hungry! I smell food! Let's get moving, Kagome! She finally reached the kitchen and froze at the door for a second, but thankfully she moved and sat down. I jumped off of her shoulder and grabbed my plate. Kagome's mother was such a great cook.

"Kagome, you better hurry up and finish. You need to leave soon," Kagome's mother said as she washed off her dish.

I didn't mind sitting with the wolves, I just wished I could be closer to Kagome. I had tried to sneak into her schoolbag, but Kouga had caught me and pulled me out. Too bad, I would've got away with it too, if it weren't for that meddling wolf! Well, I only have one day left, so I'll just deal with it.

Wait! That means I only have a day to finally beat that stuck up Souta! Now I want this day to go fast. I must beat Souta! I'll show him who's the best gamer!

"Kagome, shouldn't you be leaving now?" Ah, speak of the devil. Mwahahahaha, you don't know what's in store for you. Just wait.

"Huh?" I saw Kagome glance at that thing she wore on her wrist out of the corner of my eye, but evil thoughts took priority, so I didn't care. "Aiee! Look at the time! Come on!" Kagome suddenly scooped me up, grabbed her bag, and headed for the door at breakneck speed. She just managed to stop to get her shoes, before she jumped out the door and ran for the stairs so fast that I started to wonder if she was at least part demon.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Ginta shouted as he, Haggaku, and Kouga ran after us. Kagome slowed just a bit, but not by much. I do wish she would stop running, I think a bug just splatted on my teeth. Yup, it was a bug. Eww! Yuck! Nasty!

(Kouga's POV)

Argh, one minute I'm eating my breakfast, the next I'm chasing down Kagome. When did she start running so fast? Maybe she's part demon? It's unlikely, but it's worth finding out.

Oh great, she just ran down the stairs. It's going to take forever to get down those kami-cursed stairs! Urgh, I hate stairs, I hate stairs, I hate stairs…

"Kagome! Slow down!" I shouted as I saw her disappearing around the corner with a very demonic looking Shippo flapping around behind her. I just decided that going all the way down the stairs was moot point, so I just jumped the rest and ran as fast as I could to catch her.

I managed to catch up to her after a few seconds, but damn! She's fast! "Kagome! What's wrong? I've never seen you run that fast. Heck, I didn't even know you **could** run that fast."

Kagome stopped and turned around, her eyes snapping. "I'm going to be late! Now shut up and don't stop me again!" She started running again. Poor little Shippo looked like he couldn't take it anymore. Time for me to come to the rescue.

"Kagome, if you need to get there fast, why don't I just carry you?" I said calmly as I ran alongside her.

She stopped for a second and then nodded. I was surprised, but hey, I'm not about to complain. Just another excuse for me to be close to her! I scooped her into my arms and shot off towards her school. Okay Kouga, keep a low profile. Don't want to cause a scene. Or get captured by freaky 'government' people. Damn, I have to lay off the TV. It's starting to make me even more paranoid than usual.

A few seconds later, seconds that were far to short, we arrived near the gate and I had to put Kagome down. "Thanks Kouga," she said. Then, she kissed me on the cheek, handed me Shippo, and ran into the gate. Wait, just a minute, she kissed me on the cheek, handed me Shippo, and ran into the gate. Okay, nothing unusual… except for the fact that she just kissed me! Well, it was on the cheek, but still! Does this mean she is returning my affections? Happy, happy day! I took Shippo to where we could see Kagome, and I went into some _very_ pleasant thoughts.

"Kouga! How could you desert us like that?" Haggaku asked as he and Ginta reached me. Man, those two really knew how to kill my mood.

"Sorry, I had to get Kagome to school." I told them calmly. I wasn't going to take my slight annoyance out on them. I'll wait until they do something _really_ stupid. I still have nightmares about the fish incident from a few years ago.

I spent the next few hours in a fit of bad memories of all the stupid things my two baka friends had done over the years I had known them. Now that I think about it, they somehow always manage to cause trouble. Well, I don't care, they're my oldest friends and I wouldn't abandon them for anything. Not that I would ever let anyone know that. I've got a reputation to protect.

I peeked over towards the window to stare at Kagome, but what I saw really ticked me off. That stupid Hobo male was talking to Kagome! And more importantly, he was obviously tried to steal her! I'm mean; he just gave her something! I call that thievery! Kagome is my woman! I love her, not you, you stupid mortal! You couldn't even compare to the mutt-face, let alone me! Grr, I can't attack him! Kami damn him! Wait, Kagome's coming outside! I'm going to ask her what the hell is going on!

(Kagome's POV)

I can't believe Hojo gave me _another_ health charm. It's really embarrassing and is starting to get on my nerves. Before, I would have loved all this attention, but now… This, once again, shows how much I've changed. Not to mention I love Kouga… Wait! What am I saying! I don't feel that way about Kouga, right? Grr, I'm so confused! It just isn't fair! Why can't I understand my own feelings!

"Kagome, what was that about!" Kouga shouted as he suddenly appeared at my side. Okay, what was his problem? Wait, did he see Hojo talking to me? Great, that means he'll get possessive again, which means… Urk, now I have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on Hojo or else… Well, I don't want to think about it. Now for damage control…

"Kouga, don't worry. He's still just my friend. Nothing more, all right?" I said as calmly as possible. He took a step closer, what was he thinking about doing? It better not be anything perverted…

"Good, because you're my woman, understand? If he doesn't understand, then I'll deal with him!" Kouga said as he pulled me into a hug. Urg, not again! My heart is pounding! I can't stand this anymore! I want to know why I feel this way!

"Kagome, I forg- Oh, am I interrupting something?" Hojo said as he saw Kouga hugging me. He really sounded hurt. Did that mean he actually thought we were dating or were going to soon? I felt Kouga stiffen and growl as he let go of me to face Hojo. Great, now Kouga is going to fight Hojo… Wait, he'll kill him!

(Kouga's POV)

I was happy to hold my future mate without any problems when that stupid Hobo interrupted. He sounded upset and the hurt he was feeling came off of him in waves. That means he really is in love with my Kagome and thinks she belongs to him! I'll show that bastard!

I reluctantly let go of her as I turned to face that little jackass. He was going to pay! I started to run at him, intending to smash him into little bloody bits, but I was stopped by Kagome's voice before I went two steps.

"Kouga! Leave him alone!" She sounded ticked. Better do as she says. I turned around and went back to her side. I put my arm around her shoulder and glared at the baka who would try to take my Kagome. He just looked utterly shocked at what had happened. Baka, slow human.

(Kagome's POV)

Urg, that stupid wolf! I can't believe him! Starting a fight here! He's acting just like he used to! And here I was thinking he had changed!

"Sorry about him, Hojo. He's a bit overprotective," I told Hojo sheepishly as I grabbed Kouga and dragged him after me. Some of the other kids were staring at us, but a quick glare took care of them. Thank kami for minimum days at the end of the school week! Otherwise I would have to deal with them and their questions. I said a curt good bye to my friends at the gate as I continued to drag the baka wolf behind me. We passed what seemed like hundreds of stores as I walked determinedly home. Idiot! Baka! Fool! Why am I cursed with idiot males?

"Kagome. Are you going to let go of me?" Kouga inquired as I dragged him up towards the stairs that led to the house.

"Just shut up!" I yelled. I saw Ginta and Haggaku speed by me up the stairs with Shippo staring at us. I could hear Kouga whimper softly as I started up the stairs. "What's your problem?"

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered. Even an idiot could tell he was lying. He was terrified, but what was bothering him so much?

"Quit lying and tell me! What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not lying! And I'm not afraid!"

"You are such a liar! Now tell me before I make you run up and down these stairs until you tell me the truth!"

He paled and started to shake. "I, I-"

"Stop stuttering and tell me!"

"I don't like stairs all right!" He shouted and then sat there panting, daring me to say anything.

"Oh, that's all?" Kouga looked like he was going to explode right then and there, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Look, I had a bad experience with stairs when I was a pup, all right?" He said as he turned and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Okay, what the hell is wrong with him?

(Kouga's POV)

I plopped myself down on the roof of the well house to fume. Urg, why did she have to make me talk about that? I haven't even told Ginta and Haggaku that, and they are the closest to me since… Well, I don't need to think about that right now. It's in the past, no need to dwell on it anymore. Man, today sucked. Yet another day to say I did absolutely nothing productive on.

I can't wait to go home. I seriously hate this place. Too many humans, damn smelly, evil, conniving, cheating, lying, greedy bastards.

Now I don't hate all humans, look at Kagome, she's an exception though. She's so… different. Sometimes I think she isn't human. After all, she's kind, loving, pure, honest, and totally selfless.

She reminds me of my mother, especially when she is taking care of Shippo. I remember Dad telling me once; that someday I would find a woman who I just _knew_ was the one. Who I loved no matter what, who I just couldn't stay angry with.

Well Dad, I found her. I just can't help but wonder if you ever thought I would fall in love with a human. I also can't help but wonder if you and Mom would have liked her.

What would you have said? Would you have given us your blessing, or would you have told me to never see her again and find myself a proper demon?

Well, I guess I'll never know now. I should stop by your grave when we go back; maybe I should bring Kagome along, you know, to meet you.

Yeah, I'll do that! But I'll just bring Kagome, Ginta, Haggaku, and Shippo can come some other time. Huh, I wonder if it's time for dinner yet?

Wait, the sun's setting! Have I really been out here that long? Shit, I hope they haven't eaten without me!

(Shippo's POV)

"Woo-hoo! Take that! In your face, Souta! I beat you!" I threw down the controller and did a victory dance. I finally beat that stuck up brat!

"Great job Shippo, you picked up that trick really fast," Souta said. I bowed like I had a cheering audience. Man, it felt good to win!

"Dinner!" Kagome's mother called out. Yes! The perfect end to the perfect victory! I hope we're having something that would be appropriate to my victory feast.

I bounded happily down the stairs and hopped up to my seat. I folded my arms over my chest and looked around smugly. I won!

"Hey Shippo, you seem happy. What happened?" Kagome wasked as she sat down, smiling at me.

"I beat Souta at that video game!" I declared proudly for my mother.

"Great job Shippo! I'm sure it wasn't easy!" She said, smiling gently at me. I swelled with pride.

"Yup! It was difficult, but no one can defeat me!" I told her.

"Don't let it go to your head Shippo, you won't defeat me again!" Souta said.

"What's the kid going on about?" Ginta asked as he plopped down, Haggaku sitting down not long after him.

"Shippo beat Souta at this video game." Kagome told him.

Mrs. Higurashi set down the food, a proper feast for my victory of course, just as Kouga burst in. "I'm not late, right?" He asked as Kagome's grandfather glared at him.

"No, you're just on time. Sit down and eat," Kagome's mother said as she sat down herself. Kouga sighed and plopped down before commencing to inhale his food as per usual. He has such bad manners, honestly. Some days he's worse than Inuyasha. Or maybe it's just a wolf thing. I mean look at those two pigs calling themselves wolves. I've seen pigs with better manners.

The rest of my feast went quietly, if a bit messily thanks to those who were raised in a barn. Well, they were raised in a cave. I wonder which is worse?

"Shippo! I challenge you to another game!" Souta shouted as soon as he finished his meal. What gall he has! I shall show him!

"I accept! I shall show you fool!" I shouted back as I ran up the stairs with Souta at my heels. I shall repeat my victory many times until I am forced to leave for my homeland with the spoils of victory.

**AN:** _Ookami is seen fighting against a sea of fluff, gets swept away_

Vincent: I hope you're happy Kiochi, it's going to be awhile before she gets back. Now we have to do the an _and_ the review responses. Thank goodness she wrote down what she wanted to say.

Kiochi: Aw, shut up. I got my fluff so I'm satisfied. Well, I wish I could have gotten her to write more, but you know how she is. Happy day!

Vincent: You realize that means she will not only not let you help on the next chapter, but that she will make it violent and angsty and non-Kouga and Kagome's relationship focused?

Kiochi: Dammit. Well, technically that won't be the next chapter, just the second half of this.

Vincent: Yeah, I know! I was the one who told her to spilt this up so she could post sooner! Well, to anyone reading this who has no idea what the hell we are going on about, it just has to do with the writing of this chapter. Originally, it was going to be this huge chapter that would have been somewhere over 8,000 words, but she decided it was taking too long, so I told her to stop here and just post it. Thank goodness too, this was taking forever.

Kiochi: Yup, she had writer's block. This only got posted because I did half of it.

Vincent: Writer's block sucks, and it doesn't help when English teachers give you piles of homework. Honestly. And now they expect her to read A Tale of Two Cities? This has to be some sort of crime. That is one of _the_ most boring books in the history of the world. Wasn't she putting off reading that to type this?

Kiochi: Yup, weird thing is she normally likes reading.

Vincent: Well, that book is hell to get through.

Kiochi: How would you know?

Vincent: She's making me read it to help her understand what's going on.

Kiochi: Ha! This just shows she likes me more than **you!**

Vincent: Why you little bastard! Come back here so I can kick your scrawny shapeshifter ass! chases after Kiochi

Kiochi: Shit! Leave me alone! >runs like hell

Vincent: Never you stuck up bastard! Now get back here you coward!

Kiochi: Never!

Vincent: You're just making it worse for yourself!

Kiochi: I'm outta here! doesn't look where he's going and smashes into pole, knocking himself out

Vincent: Hahahaha! Idiot! runs into another pole, seems to be unconscious Damn. now is officially unconscious

_**Review Responses:**_

**TheLightintheDarkness:** Thanks, sorry for the long wait. Do you really think this is sweet? I don't think so… well whatever. Here's a box of cookies.

**lisafayewest:** Thanks, sorry for the long wait. I blame writer's block and my English assignments. It will be awhile, but she's already on the path. Box of cookies for you.

**Nebel Engel:** Thanks! _blush _All these compliments. Do people really like this little nothing story? Eh. No point in thinking about that now. I need to get this up. Heh, they'll get together eventually. Just be patient. Box o' cookies for you as well.

**angel-demoness7: ** Here's you update and a box of cookies for the wait!

**shippoV(x3):** Thanks! Augh, so many compliments. _twitch_ I definitely need that luck now. Do you think you could extend some of that luck for finals? Grr, how I hate tests. Here's a box of cookies.

**Black-rose23:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's the update and a box of cookies!

**inuyashagir112**: Thanks! The mushiness is light for now, but I promise there shall be as much romance as my stomach can handle some time within the next five chapters! Here's your own bow o' cookies!

**Nicole Hibiki: **How could I ever forget about this story? It may be going all over the place right now, but I would go nuts if I didn't ever write this again! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! I'm so happy I got one of my old reviewers back! Here's a huge box of cookies for being loyal! (Hehe! Customer, or reviewer, loyalty benefits rock, ne?)

**CherryBlossomLove:** Thanks! Sorry for the long update time, but here's a box of cookies!

**JennyTheWhiteWolf:** Rocking name! I love wolves too! I mean, who couldn't? They're just so cute! Wolves are the best animals ever. It's so sad that people keep killing them. I fell in love with them when I was in girl scouts. The animal one-year was a wolf and my mom bought me a book about them and a tape with howling wolves on it. I would sit and listen to it for hours, imagining running through a forest and staring at the stars with a pack of beautiful wolves. Such good memories, all attached to my favorite creatures. Here's a box of cookies and a wolf plushie! From one wolf fan to another!

**Llamachick: **Interesting name! Thanks! Sorry the update took so long, so here's a box of special ookami brand cookies!

**Kougasmate:** I'm writing, I'm writing! I blame the evil writer's block and honors lit! Thanks, though. Kouga is the best, ne? Here's your box of cookies with a picture of Kouga on the front!

**Aulerenea:** Thanks! I'll keep it up if I can! But I won't know if I am or not, so you have to keep reviewing! Augh, 1:30 is a beastly hour to be up! Thank goodness I haven't been up that late, or early, in awhile! Here's the update and a box of cookies!

Sayonara!


End file.
